


Omega Mine

by Kleineganz



Series: Omega Mine [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Discipline, Garrett is a Softie, Head of House!Hawke, Implied Torture, M/M, Meredith is Still a Bitch, Modern Era, No Mages, No Safeword, Omega Verse, Omega!Anders, Omegas are Oppressed, Taken in Hand!Anders, alpha!hawke, depictions of rape, fuck the chantry, maybe worse that the circles, sadistic!Meredith, the OMF is really fucked up, using domestic discipline as therapy, we now have safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleineganz/pseuds/Kleineganz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett presented as an Alpha and once he was of age he went with his mother to select himself an Omega to mate with. Little did he know how much abuse Omegas suffered until one special Omega opened his eyes to the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Selecting a Mate

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to stay away and remain on hiatus until I finished editing my novel, but I couldn't. This story has been insisting I write it. Enjoy!

Garrett Hawke strode into the Omega Mating Facility accompanied by his mother. He had just come of age, making him the Head of House of House Hawke. He had presented as an Alpha six years earlier, much to his mother’s delight. Now that he was officially an adult she had insisted they go to the facility at once to find Garrett a suitable Omega mate.

While most of Thedas was composed of Betas, Alphas were relatively rare and Omegas were even rarer. If a child presented as Omega, they were expected to be handed over to their local OMF for protection and training. Only the highest ranking Alphas with a House Name were allowed to select an Omega mate.

Now that Garrett was Head of House, even his mother now had to defer to him, despite being an Alpha herself, as was the custom. Their society still held to very traditional roles where even female Alphas always deferred to males. His siblings, Carver and Bethany had not yet presented, and even so, they would still have to defer to him as the Head of House until they were adults and living on their own.

After their Omega father’s untimely passing back in Lothering, their mother, Leandra, decided it was time to return to her childhood home in Kirkwall. They had arrived just in time, apparently. Leandra’s own parents had recently passed and her Beta brother was quickly gambling and whoring the family fortune away. They had arrived in time to save the entire estate from being lost.

The first thing Garrett did as the new Head of House was to kick his uncle Gamlen out. He promised to pay the man a small monthly stipend but Gamlen was no longer welcome in their home, with the exception of Chantry holidays. That was a concession Garrett made only to appease his mother.

Now it was time he took an Omega as a mate as was only proper for a Head of a Named House. As soon as he strode into the Omega mating facility, which held the ominous nickname of The Gallows for the string of Omega suicides that had happened a generation earlier, Garrett was overwhelmed by the scent of Omega. He growled in delight at the delicious scent.

He strode over to the reception desk. “My name is Garrett Hawke. I made an appointment to select an Omega today.”

The Beta nodded in acknowledgement. “You are expected. The facility coordinator will be with you shortly.”

Garrett grunted and went to sit, his knee immediately bouncing impatiently.

Leandra sat next to him and placed a hand on his knee. “Have patience, son. I can smell them too; despite my advanced years I can’t deny I’m not at all tempted myself.”

Garrett smirked and gave his mother a quick hug just as a stern, blonde, Alpha female walked towards them. “Welcome Mr. Hawke. My name is Meredith and I am the facility coordinator. I have our current group of Omegas lined up awaiting your inspection. Follow me.”

Meredith led them along several long corridors before arriving in what was clearly one of the many dormitory rooms where Omegas were kept. There were several rows of bunk beds lined up neatly in the room. In front of each stood two collared Omegas. As required by law, they were all completely naked, their heads bowed in submission. Some clearly had been recently whipped or paddled by the reddened marks upon their backsides.

Garrett walked slowly past each one, scenting them before moving on. None of them smelled quite right to him and he growled in disappointment as he scented the final one, when he heard a small whimper coming from a closed door at the far end of the room.

“Is there an Omega in that room?” Garrett asked Meredith.

“There is, but he’s not available,” she replied coldly. “He’s a runner and must be kept in confinement. We have yet to break his spirit and refuses to be obedient. He may be put down in a few months if he doesn’t learn to comply.”

“I want to scent him,” Garrett insisted. “It is my right to scent all unmated Omegas in this facility. None of those I have scented yet smelled compatible.”

Meredith glared at him for a moment but then acquiesced. “You have been warned,” she said as she called over two orderlies to fetch the troublesome Omega from his confinement.

They had to practically drag the Omega towards Garrett, as he struggled despite being shackled both hand and foot. “Let me go! This isn’t right!”

Garrett chuckled. This Omega certainly was spirited. As soon as he was close enough, Garrett caught a whiff of the Omega’s scent. It was absolutely intoxicating. Garrett then noted that this Omega was older than the others. Older, perhaps, even than himself. It was unusual for an Omega to remain unmated past the age of twenty, and this Omega looked like he could easily be close to his mid-twenties.

His long blond hair was disheveled and he was clearly malnourished. A pang of sympathy for the Omega hit Garrett.

The orderlies forced the Omega to his knees before Garrett. Still the Omega remained defiant, keeping his back straight and looking directly at the Alpha before him. Garrett could see scars and fresh welts across the Omega’s back. He was clearly being whipped and beaten regularly.

“You are a feisty one,” Garrett said with a sympathetic smile, as he reached out to run his hand through the blond Omega’s long hair. To his surprise the Omega actually leaned into the touch. After being confined alone so long, the poor thing was clearly touch starved. His scent was absolutely perfect. Like peaches and cream.

Garrett looked up at Meredith. “I’ll take him.”

“Garrett, son, are you sure?” Leandra said with a concerned voice. “He seems so wild and unmanageable.”

“I like a challenge, mother,” and explained. “and based on his scent, we’re clearly compatible.”

“Are you certain? All mating contracts are final,” Meredith cautioned. “You know the law. If you cannot learn to control him, he will have to be put down.”

The blond Omega whimpered at the warning, still trying to struggle against the Orderlies.

Garrett knelt in front of the Omega then and cupped his face. “Calm yourself. I will take good care of you, as long as you respect and obey me. What’s your name?”

“I’m…you can call me Anders,” the Omega replied. “You just want to take me home and rape me. It’s not right, how Omegas are treated. We should be free!”

“Well, Anders,” Garrett said calmly. “You know the law as well as I do. I am now the Head of House for my family and I need a mate. I have decided to choose you. Wouldn’t you rather come home with me and be taken care of, than remain here, locked away in that small room?”

Finally, the Omega calmed. “You promise you won’t lock me away and beat me like they did?”

Garrett nodded. “I promise. Will you promise not to run from me?”

Anders shook his head. “I can’t promise that. All I’ve ever wanted was my freedom since my family gave me away.”

Garrett sighed. “You will have to tell me about it after we get you home.”

Meredith came forward then, and handed Garrett the keys to Anders’ shackles. “I’d recommend you keep them on him until you get him home. He’s escaped several times. He was originally housed at a facility in Ferelden where he’d escaped seven times. After the last they were going to put him down when they had an Omega rebellion and he escaped once again. He was recaptured after he’d made his way all the way to Kirkwall. We’ve been keeping him in solitary confinement since.”

Garrett nodded but proceeded to unshackle the Omega anyway.

“I’m taking these off of you and I trust you will not run from me, at least not today,” Garrett said. “I have also decided not to mate you here in one of their breeding rooms, as would be my right. I’ll wait until we’re in the privacy of our home. However, let me make this perfectly clear…you and I will be mated before the day is over.”

Anders nodded his understanding as a shiver of fright ran through him.

Garrett took hold of Anders’ upper arm as Meredith guided them into her office. “I just need you to complete the paperwork and sign the contract and then he’s all yours. Are you really sure you want this troublesome Omega?”

Garrett studied Anders once more before he nodded. “I’m quite sure. Now let’s get this over with so I can take him home.”

Garrett sat down and pulled the Omega to kneel beside him on a provided cushion. “Anders, stay,” he commanded. Anders made a disgruntled noise but didn’t move. Garrett made an approving growl before turning his attention to his paperwork. Every now and again he would reach out and stroke the Omega’s hair and Anders kept leaning into the touch. Eventually Garrett guided the Omega to rest his head against his leg and Anders seemed to relax almost completely in that position.

Meredith made a noise of surprise at how well Anders was responding to this Alpha but said nothing.

Once all the paperwork was complete Garrett reached up and removed the facility collar from around Anders’ neck. “You won’t be needing this one anymore,” Garrett said as he handed the plastic thing to Meredith. Garrett looked at his mother and she nodded as she pulled out a new collar from her purse. “I had this one especially made for my new mate,” Garrett explained as he showed Anders his new collar. It was metal instead of the cheap plastic they used at the facility. “Once this locks around your neck, it cannot be removed. It also includes tracking and GPS so if you do choose to run, I will find you. If you attempt to have it removed, it will send out an electric shock strong enough to stun you into unconsciousness.”

Anders gulped as the collar was placed around his neck.

“Wise precautions,” Meredith smirked. “I can see how why you were so confident about choosing him. I won’t lie, I am glad to have this one off my hands.”

Garrett stood and helped Anders to his feet. “Let’s go home.”

***

Garrett’s driver pulled up in front of the facility and they all got into the back of the limousine, and Garrett had Anders once again kneel at his feet, allowing the blond to lean his head against his leg once more. He stroked the Omega’s hair the entire ride back to their estate.

Anders’ eyes grew wide when he saw the sprawling estate and stately mansion that he would now call home. Garrett held a firm grip on his arm as they entered into the mansion. At once they were greeted by the household staff, all of them Betas. “Everyone, this is Anders. He is to become my mate tonight. Orana, can you please draw a bath for him? I wish him thoroughly prepared for tonight. Then we’ll all share a meal beforehand.”

“At once, Master Hawke,” Orana replied and hurried off, taking the Omega’s hand and leading him upstairs.

“Are you a slave here too?” Anders asked.

Orana blushed and shook her head. “Oh no, Master Hawke doesn’t keep slaves. He actually freed me from slavery and then offered me a position as a servant in his household. He pays me very well.”

“I thought you looked like someone who had been enslaved before,” Anders continued. “Why do you continue to serve if you have been freed?”

“It’s all I know how to do, sir,” Orana shrugged. “I was born into slavery in Tevinter. It’s all I’ve ever known. I know how to serve well and I enjoy it. Now I just get paid to do it, and I even get days off and vacation time.”

Orana led him into the most ornate bathroom he had ever seen. The tub was sunk into the floor, and had gold and marble fixtures. Orana ran the bath, adjusting the temperature and adding bubbles. “There I think it’s ready. Do you require help bathing?”

Anders blushed and shook his head. “No, thank you.”

“Alright. I’ll head down to the kitchen to prepare dinner,” Orana said. “Bohdan will come and fetch you when dinner is served. Make sure to wash yourself _everywhere_. The mating ritual will happen after dinner.”

Anders slipped into the hot bath and sighed. It had been many years since he’d had a hot bath. At the Omega facilities, they would just line up all the Omegas and hose them down with cold water each morning before breakfast.

Anders thought about what was finally going to happen to him tonight. He had been fighting against being mated for so long, and now here he was, scrubbing himself clean for an Alpha. Why did it feel right all of a sudden? It couldn’t just be because of biology and compatibility. If that were true, then what about free will? Yet he couldn’t deny that Garrett had smelled amazing. More so than any other Alpha he had ever met before.

Anders had been arguing about Omega freedom and free will almost from the moment his parents handed him over to their local OMF, after he’d presented as Omega at the age of twelve. Before he had presented, he had been a child like any other. He lived with his parents, wore clothing, attended school. He had dreams of one day going to college and studying medicine. He had always been an intelligent child and his intelligence didn’t diminish just because of his sexual presentation.

Anders knew many other intelligent, capable Omegas, but they all seemed content with their lot in life regardless of their intelligence level. Anders never was. He still longed to complete his education and live free and independent. He didn’t need an _Alpha_ to take care of him.

Yet, with the laws as they were now, there was no way that could ever happen. Omegas had to be locked away in Omega mating facilities until they were claimed by an Alpha mate. Generally, Omegas who weren’t mated before the age of thirty would disappear and were never heard of again. It was rumored that they were just “ _put down_ ” after they were considered too old. However, since Omegas were supposedly so rare, no one heard about that in the general population.

Anders shuddered at the thought. He had assumed that would be his fate before Garrett Hawke decided to choose him as his mate. He should feel grateful, and a part of him did. It meant, at the very least, no more solitary confinement. It meant someone would actually touch him.

However, Anders craved more than just touch. He wanted to be loved. It was generally frowned upon for Alphas to actually fall in love with their Omegas. Omegas were to be kept and bred like cattle. If an Alpha couldn’t find a suitable Omega, then a Beta would do as well, although a Beta mate’s status was quite different. Betas, even ones mated to Alphas, could complete their education and hold jobs. By law Omegas had to remain stay-at-home parents.

The law was also very clear that Omegas had to obey their Alphas, and be prepared to be mounted at their Alpha’s whim. It really was no different than sexual slavery.

“Mister Anders, Sir,” a very polite voice said, startling Anders out of his reverie. “Dinner is served. Please dry off quickly as you are expected at once.”

Anders scrambled out of the bath and grabbed the nearest towel and dried off. The blond dwarf regarded him as he did so. “Master Hawke chose well,” he said, mostly to himself. “Once we put some meat back on your bones you’ll be the envy of his inner-circle for sure. Come on now, let’s not dally.”

Anders was led downstairs to the dining room. There he saw Garrett Hawke sitting at the head of the table, with Leandra at the other end. The only other two chairs were occupied as well, so the only place for Anders was on his knees. There was a convenient cushion placed next to Garrett’s chair. Anders sighed and rolled his eyes and went over to kneel upon it without being told.

“Carver, Bethany,” Garrett said. “This is Anders, my new Omega. I will be mating him tonight after dinner. I request your presence, along with mother, to bear witness to the mating.”

“Ugh, do we have to?” Carver said with disgust. “Mother?”

“Don’t look at me young man,” Leandra shrugged. “Garrett is now Head of House. If he wants us there to formally witness the mating, then we will be there.”

Carver sighed. “Yes, mother.”

Bethany remained quiet, with a bloom of blush on her cheeks, probably from the thought of witnessing such an act.

“I should conclude the introductions,” Garrett said apologetically. “Anders, these are my siblings, Bethany and Carver. They are twins, even if they could not be more opposite.”

Carver harrumphed.

“Carver!” Garrett said sternly. “Don’t make me take a belt to your behind again. By law I am the Head of House and you will respect me.”

“Yes, brother,” Carver said half-heartedly.

Just then Orana and Bodahn entered and placed dinner upon the table. Garrett’s had a larger portion as part of it was meant to be fed to Anders. Every few bites, Garrett would offer a morsel or two to Anders. After the first reluctant bite, Anders eagerly ate every morsel. This was far better than the two bowls of gruel he was being fed at the facility, even if it was a bit embarrassing to be hand-fed.

“Anders,” Garrett spoke as he finished his last bite. “I think we should speak for a bit before the mating. Everyone, I will take Anders to my study first. I will send Bodahn to fetch you all when we’re ready to begin.”

“Come, Omega,” Garrett commanded and Anders reluctantly obeyed.


	2. The Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett and Anders get to know each other before the official mating and claiming ceremony.

Once in the study, Garrett closed the door behind Anders and sat himself in one of two wing backed chairs, indicating Anders sit in the other.

“For this discussion, I wish for us to face each other as equals,” Garrett explained to the surprised Omega.

Anders nodded as he sat down. “Thank you,” he said gratefully.

“I want you to know that while I have very recently presented as an Alpha and became Head of House,” Garrett began. “I plan to run a strict and very traditional home. Growing up, my family was not very traditional and we suffered for it. My Omega father was also an escapee of the Gallows, and by chance he ran into my mother just as his heat struck. He was lucky she came across him or his fate would have been much worse. She mated and bred him right on the spot, However, it displeased her parents that she had an illegal mating and she was disowned. They fled to Ferelden, where I was born.”

Anders looked surprised by all this, but remained silent.

“Since my father was a fugitive from his OMF, we remained on the run for most of my childhood,” Garrett scowled. “We never remained in one town or village too long. It was difficult on my mother, but necessary. If they had been caught, we would have been taken from her and father would have been put down. They had an illegal, unwitnessed mating. They might have even put down my siblings and myself if we had been caught young enough.”

Anders nodded grimly. Children born of illegal matings were often taken away and either raised by the Chantry or killed outright.

“The constant stress of being caught wore down my father,” Garrett sighed. “He passed away two years ago, which is why my mother brought us back here, back to her family home. Her parents had also passed recently and had left their estate to her.”

“So this sprawling mansion has been in your family for a while?” Anders asked. “I had wondered who someone so young could afford something so palatial.”

Garrett laughed. “It is a huge step up from the small huts and dirt floors I was used to growing up.”

Garrett leaned forward, rubbing his face and running his hands through his short, dark hair.

“I don’t want that sort of life for my children,” Garrett continued. “You _will_ bear and raise my children, and you _will_ obey me. Do so, and you will be treated with gentleness and kindness. However, I will punish you if necessary to get the point across as to your place in this household. I have already given punishments to my brother several times and I’ve even had to punish my mother once for forgetting her place. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Anders nodded.

Garrett growled a warning and for a moment Anders looked confused before remembering.

Anders sighed. “Yes, _Alpha_ ,” he grit out the honorific that was expected.

“One more time, respectfully, or I will not hesitate to put you over my knee right here and now,” Garrett growled.

Anders looked down and nodded. “Yes, Alpha.”

“Better,” Garrett said calmly. “I know I am young and because of that I need to work even harder to be respected by my peers. If I cannot control my own Omega, then I really am the worthless trash they keep claiming I am. Now that you know more about my background, I would like to know more about yours.”

“There isn’t much to tell…Alpha,” Anders shrugged. “I presented at the age of twelve. My father was disgusted that a son of his was an Omega and he quickly had me hauled away to the local OMF. This was in Ferelden and so I was sent to the Kinloch Hold facility.”

“Why did you keep trying to escape?” Garrett asked earnestly.

“It wasn’t right, just locking me up like that,” Anders insisted. “I was planning to go to college and study medicine. I wanted to be a doctor, not a broodmare. So I argued with them as they kept trying to train me on how to be a braindead Omega like all the others. That got me a lot of whippings and beatings.”

“I can see that,” Garrett said indicating all the scars on Anders’ back.

“Wouldn’t you try to run away from that?” Anders asked sincerely. “It was abuse, pure and simple, and now I’m no better than a Tevinter pleasure slave.”

Garrett sighed. “You are far more than a pleasure slave. You will be the bearer and caretaker of my children. That is a respected and honored position.”

“But I’ll never go to university. I’ll never be a doctor. You will expect me to bend over and be mounted at your whim,” Anders pouted.

“To bend over and please your Alpha is your sacred duty,” Garrett growled before taking a deep breath. “However, I may be willing to make exceptions, if you have a good reason why you don’t wish to be mounted.”

Anders nodded in understanding. “Yes, Alpha.”

“I am sorry that you were so ill-treated and you felt you had to run,” Garrett said. “I do hope you come to feel at home here. You are clearly quite intelligent, so I will allow you the use of the library when you are not attending to my needs or the needs of our children. This is a privilege I can quickly revoke if you displease me.”

“Yes, Alpha. Thank you, Alpha,” Anders nodded.

“Good,” Garrett said. “Now let’s prepare for the mating, shall we?”

Anders hung his head. “I’m guessing this isn’t one of those times I can ask for an exception, is it?”

“No, it is not. You know very well I am required by law to mate and claim you within twenty-four hours of choosing you,” Garrett replied firmly as he stood. “Now come along.”

Anders reluctantly followed Garrett through the house. Along the way Garrett found Bodahn and asked him to summon the rest of the family into the _breeding chamber_. Anders shuddered at the fact that his Alpha actually had a chamber specifically set aside for breeding.

As they entered the chamber, Anders hesitated at the entrance and whimpered. In the center of the room stood a breeding bench, complete with straps to hold the Omega down during the mating. The walls were lined with implements of punishment…whips, paddles, straps, and belts. There were many other things that Anders didn’t even recognize as well.

“This is my family’s breeding chamber,” Garrett explained. “This is also the room where punishments are often meted out, although I am not opposed to pulling a disobedient member of the house over my knee wherever we are in the house.”

Anders nodded.

“Now please, get onto the bench,” Garrett instructed.

Anders hesitated a moment too long to obey and Garrett delivered five quick, hard spanks to his behind, making the Omega yelp. Only then did Anders quickly, albeit grudgingly, move towards the bench. The way it was positioned he would face away from the door, his ass presented to any who may enter. It looked terrifying. It was padded in black leather. The main part of the bench was where his torso would lie, while along the sides were pads for his arms and legs. He climbed onto it, careful to keep his genitals hanging over the edge to prevent them from being squashed.

Garrett then began to buckle the Omega in. There were straps at the wrists, elbows, knees, ankles, thighs, mid torso and neck. Once completely buckled in and secured, Anders couldn’t move at all. He had been restrained before and this terrified him. He whimpered and began panting for breath. Garrett noted the signs and began to run a gentle hand through the panicking Omega’s hair.

“Hush, Omega,” the Alpha cooed, stroking the Omega’s head. “You will be fine. You are not here to be punished. I will mate with you as gently as possible, alright?”

Anders leaned into the touch as much as he could, trying to get his lungs to work. “Yes, Alpha,” he replied hoarsely.

Once Anders was calmer, Garrett continued with the preparations. “Since you are not currently in heat, I will fill your ass with lube. I do not intend to hurt you, so long as you try to relax, you’ll be fine.”

Garrett then inserted something cold into Anders’ anus and the Omega could feel the cool lube filling up his insides. The Alpha then spread more of the lube around the outer rim of the Omega’s anus.

Just then Leandra, Carver and Bethany arrived. Bodahn and Orana followed. It looked like almost the entire household was to witness their mating.

“Thank you all for attending,” Garrett said. “As you know, the first mating and claiming of an Omega by their Alpha must be witnessed in order for it to be a legal, legitimate mating. You are all to stand witness as I mate and claim my chosen Omega for the first time.”

Carver made a disgusted noise and Garrett immediately reacted. “I have had just about enough out of you,” Garrett said as he grabbed his brother and spun him around and pushed him against the wall. “Bethany, go and get me the black leather strap,” Garrett instructed. Bethany ran to retrieve the implement as Garrett quickly pulled Carver’s jeans down to his ankles. Bethany handed her brother the strap and stepped back, hiding her face in the crook of her mother’s neck. Carver spat “traitor” under his breath at Bethany, causing his sister to sob quietly.

Garrett held his little brother firmly. “You are going to get twenty licks of the strap for being such a disrespectful brat, Carver.”

Carver was struggling but Garrett was both older and stronger than his twelve-year-old brother.

Garrett then began to strike his brother with the strap at his full strength. Carver began to whimper by the fifth lash, and was a crying, apologetic mess by the time the last lash came down. “I’m sorry, Garrett. I’m so sorry. I’ll be more respectful. I promise!”

“Good. You had better be or I’ll take a cane to your sorry ass next time,” Garrett said, letting his brother go. “Now pull up your pants and bear witness.”

“Yes, brother,” Carver sniffled, wiping the tears from his face onto the sleeve of his sweater.

In his position, facing away from the doorway, Anders was nearing another panic attack after hearing Carver’s punishment, and Garrett came over once more to soothe the Omega, stroking him gently along his back. “I know you probably think I was harsh on the boy, but he needs to learn to respect his Head of House. My mother had to tan both his hide and mine numerous times when she was still Head of House. She never went easy on either of us, and neither can I go easy on him.”

“Now, let’s begin, shall we?” Garrett then walked into position, between his Omega’s obscenely spread legs. “Anders, as the Head of the Hawke Household, I claim you as my Omega.”

Garrett then loosened his belt, the sound of which made Anders whimper with fear. Then came the sound of the zipper being lowered on Garrett’s slacks before the Alpha finally took out his sizable cock. Bethany gasped and hid her eyes at the sight of it. Garrett then spread more of the lube over his erection before finally lining himself up with the Omega’s hole. He rocked in and out slowly as Anders cried out at the sudden intrusion. “Hush, Omega,” Garrett said, trying to sound soothing. “Relax, open yourself for me. You’re taking my cock so well. It will feel better if you relax more.”

Garrett felt the Omega try to relax and the Alpha made a grunt of approval as the head of his cock had fully breached the entrance and he began to rock into the Omega deeper than before. The tight heat of Ander’s channel gripped him so well, he let out a groan of pleasure once he was fully seated. “You’re being so good for me,” Garrett cooed before he began to slowly thrust in and out of Anders.

“Your scent is perfect, my Omega,” Garrett growled as he leaned over the Omega and whispered into Anders’ ear as he scented him. “You’re perfect. I can’t wait to claim you and make you mine forever.”

The Alpha began to rut faster into his Omega as he felt his knot begin to form. It was already catching on the rim of the Omega’s anus, forcing the Alpha to fuck harder into the Omega with each thrust, causing the Omega to keen in a mix of pain and pleasure. “Get ready, I am almost ready to knot you, my dear Omega,” Garrett growled as he thrust hard and fast a few more times before finally shoving the knot inside of his Omega, causing Anders to scream.

Soon the knot was fully formed and Garrett couldn’t thrust anymore. He bent down again over the Omega’s back and licked over the mating gland. Just as he began to fill the Omega with his seed, he sank his teeth deep into the gland in Ander’s neck. Anders cried out at the pain and the beginning formation of the bond between himself and Garrett. Whether he liked it or not, they would now be forever linked, until death did them part. Garrett sighed as he almost lovingly licked over the wound before nuzzling the Omega’s neck.

Once Garrett came down from his initial orgasm high, he dismissed his witnesses, who would all have to sign the final papers, legally and officially making Anders a member of the Hawke Household. Bohdan promised to see to it first thing in the morning.

“We’re alone now, my sweet Omega,” Garrett purred. “I was so right to choose you. Can you feel the bond? It’s stronger than I had expected. I think it’s the bond of a true mate. That explains why you smell so good to me.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Anders said hoarsely. “I feel it. I think you’re right, that it is the bond of a true mate. We’re linked in a way I never thought I’d never be. I never thought I’d actually find my true mate.”

“Neither did I. I’m so glad I found you, sweetheart. Once the knot goes down, I’ll take you to bed,” Garrett said softly. “I know it’s traditional for Omegas to sleep on a palette at the foot of their Alpha’s bed, but I think I want you in my bed with me. I feel the need to keep you close.”

Anders practically purred at the thought and Garrett could feel how pleased the Omega was through their link, making Garrett bark out a laugh. “I think we’re going to get along just fine, my sweet Omega.”


	3. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett tries to prove he's a strong Alpha, and ends up regretting his actions.

After the first night together, Garrett had the Omega palette removed from his room entirely. Anders was still required to be collared and remain naked, as was the law, but at least he could sleep in the safety and comfort of his Alpha’s arms.

Anders didn’t know why he gave in to Garrett as easily as he had. Even before being mated, Anders had felt a connection to Garrett that he’d never felt with another Alpha. Perhaps it was the fact they really were true mates.

Still after so many years of fighting his biology and Chantry Law, he found himself surprisingly compliant towards this young Alpha. Ok, young and really hot Alpha. All of that didn’t negate the fact that Anders still felt very strongly that the treatment of Omegas in their society was wrong and had to stop. From within the OMF Anders had no chance to change anything. Perhaps now that he was legally away from the OMF he could find a way, maybe even with his Alpha’s help.

***

Despite the closeness and protectiveness he began to develop for his Omega, Garrett still felt he had to prove himself as an Alpha and as a worthy Head of House. Over the next few weeks Garrett decided to put Anders into a regular routine, as was suggested in the many books he’d been reading on the _proper care and discipline_ of an Omega.

Every morning when they woke, the first thing Garrett would do was mount his Omega in the shower before breakfast, as a way to set the tone for the day and remind the Omega of his place. After breakfast, Anders was instructed to spend one hour in the home gym exercising. Garrett wanted his Omega to remain healthy and fit, and to develop some muscles onto his lanky frame. While it wasn’t normal for Omegas to look strong, Garrett felt that Anders would be more attractive that way.

After that Anders was expected to shower again and then was free to do whatever he liked until lunch time. Most often Anders opted to go to the library in the house. One of the past members of the former House of Amell, now renamed as the House of Hawke, had been a lawyer, and there were many books regarding Chantry law that Anders was eager to begin studying.

After lunch Garrett liked to have Anders kneel next to him as he worked in his office. They both seemed to enjoy the closeness, until Garrett would invariably get horny and mount his Omega again, usually with Anders bent over his Alpha’s desk. Anders rarely objected.

By mid-afternoon Anders would be dismissed again, and he would then spend some more time in the library until dinner. After dinner was Anders’ least favorite time. If he showed any disobedience or disrespect towards his Alpha that day, then he was expected to head to the breeding chamber for punishment. In the first couple of weeks, he invariably broke a house rule at least once each day, often times more.

The punishments did seem effective, however, as Anders learned quickly and soon the punishments were fewer and farther between. When he wasn’t due for a punishment, Garrett would take his Omega to bed and make love to him instead of just mounting him. That alone was more of an incentive to obey and respect his Alpha than any of the punishments were as a deterrent.

***

One afternoon, about three months after their mating, Anders was intensely studying yet another law book in the library. Garrett stormed in suddenly, clearly in a bad mood and most likely seeking some stress relief. “Omega! Present!”

Anders was too engrossed in the book he was studying and simply waved off his Alpha. “Maybe later, Garrett.”

“ **Omega!** ” Garrett shouted in his Alpha Voice. _Uh oh_.

Anders immediately put down the book and slid to his knees, presenting before his Alpha. He was on his elbows and knees, ass up, head down. Unfortunately, it was already too late to escape punishment.

“I am in a foul mood already after receiving some rather distressing news regarding a business deal that went horribly wrong. I came in here because I needed you to help me reduce my stress, _not increase it_!” Garrett growled. “Disobeying a direct order like that deserves an _immediate_ reprimand.”

Anders whimpered in fear as he heard the slither of leather against cloth.

“You are going to receive fifty lashes and your library privileges are revoked until further notice,” Garrett said sternly. “You will learn to obey me, Omega!”

Anders had never received fifty strikes with a belt from Garrett. He hadn’t been beaten so harshly since his days at Kinloch Hold. The most Garrett had ever punished him was perhaps ten or fifteen with a strap or paddle. Occasionally he’d just take the Omega over his knee and spank him with his bare hand as if he were a naughty child.

Garrett then let loose with the belt, raising red welts all over the Omega’s buttocks and the backs of his thighs. Anders began to scream with each hit after ten strikes. By thirty he was sobbing, crying out for mercy. However, by the time the fiftieth fell, Anders had gone completely silent.

Still angry and even more horny now, Garrett then took out his cock and just slicked it up with spit before he immediately began to fuck his Omega, rough and hard. He chose not to knot the Omega, not wanting to become tied to him here on the library floor, so once the knot had fully formed, he just kept his cock nestled in Anders’ ass until he stopped cumming.

Once he felt the last spurt of his seed fill his Omega, Garrett took a deep breath and extricated himself. Once standing, he held out a hand to Anders. “Come, Omega. Let’s get you cleaned up.” Garrett led Anders back to their bedroom, not even noticing how the normally vociferous Omega was completely silent.

Once in the bedroom he instructed Anders to lie on the bed, face first. Anders obeyed almost mechanically. Garrett came back with a salve and a damp wash cloth. He wiped Anders clean between his legs and then began to gently rub the salve over Anders’ welts. The Omega didn’t even flinch.

“Anders? Are you alright?” Garrett asked finally noticing the Omega’s strange behavior.

The Omega did not respond.

Garrett moved Anders around, only to see the blank stare on the Omega’s face. “ **Anders? Snap out of it. That’s an order!** ”

There was still no response. Garrett sighed. “Anders, come on. Don’t be like this. _Please_ , snap out of it.”

When the Omega still wouldn’t respond, the Alpha gently pulled a blanket over Anders and began dialing for the family doctor.

***

“How long has he been like this?” the doctor asked as he examined the seemingly catatonic Omega.

“I first noticed it just before I called you, not sure how long before that it started,” Garrett said apologetically.

“When was the last time he responded normally and what were you doing with him between then and when you noticed his catatonia?” the doctor queried the Alpha.

“Well, he was reading in the library,” Garrett recalled. “I came in and ordered him to present for me, and he waived me off. For that I punished him. Fifty lashes from my belt and a loss of his library privileges. Afterwards I fucked him as I had been planning to do. I didn’t notice his catatonia until I had him lay on the bed so I could put some salve over his welts.”

The doctor grunted in disapproval. Garrett took note of the fact that his family physician was probably a closet progressive.

“Those scars on his back, are any of those your doing?” the doctor prompted.

“No, I’ve never punished him enough to break skin,” Garrett insisted. “He told me he was beaten and whipped often at the OMF. He had been a frequent runner.”

“How long has it been since you mated him?” the doctor asked.

“About three months now, why?” Garrett replied.

“Has he gone into heat at all since then?” the doctor wondered.

Garrett shook his head. “No…they didn’t even tell me when his next heat was supposed to occur,” Garrett recalled. “I got the impression that the facility coordinator was glad to be rid of him.”

“I’m seeing signs of severe physical and mental trauma, along with prolonged malnutrition,” the doctor said, writing notes. “Malnutrition can cause fertility problems, sometimes even permanently, depending on how prolonged it was.”

“Wait, are you telling me he’s infertile?” Garrett asked, concerned.

“It’s a very high probability considering everything that he’s suffered,” the doctor confirmed. “If you bring him into my office next week, I can run some more test to confirm. He’ll have to go on a strict diet, and there may be some treatment options we can consider. Most importantly, you will need to handle him much more gently from now on. He’s clearly retreated deep into his mind after his punishment. Probably a coping mechanism he developed over the years at the facility, considering how often he was obviously whipped and beaten. You cannot add any more to his trauma or he may never go into heat again, no matter what we try.”

Garrett’s heart fell as he cursed to himself. He should have had the Omega’s health checked as soon as he brought him home. Yet despite the bad news, Anders was the only Omega that Garrett had really wanted. None of the others were even close to compatible with him and Anders had turned out to be his _true mate_.

A true mate that he had just whipped and raped into submission. Garrett felt a strong wave of guilt and remorse strike him as he moved over to where Anders lay on the bed, still staring blankly at the far wall. Garrett ran his fingers through Anders’ hair. “I’m so sorry,” Garrett whispered.

If it turned out that Anders was truly infertile, the law stated he would have to be put down and Garrett would have to go find another Omega. Despite how difficult Anders was at times; Garrett didn’t want to lose him. The Alpha realized then that he had actually come to care for the belligerent Omega. _No_ , more than care. They were true mates and he _loved him_.

Garrett knelt beside the bed, and gathered the catatonic Anders into his arms and wept into the crook of the Omega’s neck. He continued to whisper “ _I’m sorry”_ over and over.

From what the doctor had said, Anders condition was most likely due to all the abuse he’d suffered at the Omega facility. The very same facility that was actually supposed to keep Omegas safe. Anders had kept arguing that the facilities did more harm than good, and that unmated Omegas could function perfectly fine without an Alpha or being locked away.

Anders himself had dreamt of becoming a doctor one day, before he presented as Omega. Seeing how intelligent, well read, and gentle the Omega was, Garrett didn’t doubt he would have been a good student and a wonderful doctor.

Perhaps Anders was right, especially if the facilities were endangering the fertility of the Omegas under their care. That alone was reason enough to get the OMF investigated, at the very least. Omegas were supposedly considered a precious resource. Proof of their abuse would not be so easily ignored.

Getting up and wiping his eyes, Garrett turned to the doctor. “If we confirm his infertility, I will need you to give me all records of the test, and promise me you will not send a copy to the Chantry,” Garrett instructed the doctor. “Anders has suffered enough without having the threat of death hanging over his head. Especially because of infertility that was caused by those who were supposed to protect him.”

“You do realize that you will still be required to have your annual OMF inspection,” the doctor reminded Garrett. “If he has not produced offspring, or at least is pregnant by then, they will still take him from you. Since you’ve been mated for three months, you will have about nine months to attempt various fertility treatments before you will be forced to relinquish him.”

Garrett nodded. “What can I do for him now? What will snap him out of this state?”

“Right now? I’d say a lot of TLC,” the doctor recommended. “If he’s not better by next week, I’ll prescribe him something when you bring him in for those tests.”

“Alright, thank you doctor,” Garrett said, looking down at Anders, who still stared at the wall blankly with unblinking eyes.

***

After the doctor had gone, Garrett tucked Anders into bed and whispered more apologies to him, before leaving him to rest while he went to seek out his mother. He was clearly in over his head and he needed advice from another Alpha.

“Mom?” Garrett said when he came across his mother in the kitchen fixing herself a cup of tea. “I need help.”

“What’s wrong dear?” Leandra asked, dropping protocol and as she could sense that Garrett needed his mother right now.

“It’s Anders,” he said with a shuddering breath. “I might lose him.”

“What happened? Tell me everything,” she prompted as she went to make a cup of tea for her son.

Garrett told her what had happened, beginning with the incident in the library, to what the doctor had told him, along with his changing thoughts about the current Omega laws.

“Oh dear,” Leandra said with concern. “That is unfortunate. I had noted the scars on his back, and how lanky he was, but I didn’t even think about how that may have affected him. You’re right that the Omega facility shouldn’t be allowed to treat Omegas in such a manner. Omegas are such an important resource and the facilities are meant to protect them. Malcolm had hinted to me about such abuses, but he refused to ever discuss them in detail. He begged me not to stir up trouble. I’m starting to think perhaps I should have, regardless.”

Leandra was silent for a moment as finished brewing the cup of tea and handed it to her son. “I have friends in the Kirkwall Senate. Some even have the Viscount’s ear. We may not be able to change things across all of Thedas, but let’s at least try and help the Omegas we saw in the Gallows get the proper care and treatment they require.”

There was a sudden huff of annoyance from the behind them. “What they require is _freedom_ ,” Anders said, standing in the doorway his arms crossed defiantly. “I apologize if I’m _out of line_ again, but you saw what a simple punishment did to me. I couldn’t snap out of it, even though I wanted to. I tried but my brain just stuck like that. No one should have to be locked away from their friends and family, only to suffer such abuses.”

“Anders! Are you alright?” Garrett breathed a sigh of relief. “Come here and sit. Have some tea with us.”

Anders looked at Garrett skeptically. “Do you really mean that, _Alpha_? You’ll allow a lowly Omega to sit with you? Don’t you want me kneeling at your feet, waiting for the next time you wish to beat and rape me?”

“Anders, I am so sorry,” Garrett said softly. “My eyes have been opened today and I’m sorry I punished you so harshly. Hell, I’m sorry I punished you at all.”

Anders stared at his Alpha in shock. “Is this because of what the doctor said?”

Garrett nodded. “So you heard all of that?”

Anders nodded. “I could hear everything, just not respond.”

“I’m so sorry, I’m going to do everything I can to keep you safe from now on. You have my word,” Garrett said, stepping forward and embracing the still dumbfounded Omega. “How did you snap out of it?”

“I heard your apology,” Anders replied softly. “You kept whispering it over and over and slowly I began to come back to myself.”

Garrett looked at him with regretful eyes. “I really am so very sorry,” he said. “It was wrong of me to vent my frustrations out on you. If I ever try that again, you have my permission to fight back.”

“So that means I won’t have to let you mount me every time you feel horny?” Anders asked, stepping back from the Alpha, pulling himself out of the man’s embrace.

Garrett took a deep breath and nodded. “Yes. But I do hope you still let me mount you occasionally?” he asked sheepishly.

Anders looked Garrett directly in the eye. “How about just make love to me instead, and stop treating me like some piece of property?”

Garrett nodded. “Will you at least continue to share my bed… _our bed_ …with me? Please?”

Anders contemplated that for a moment before taking a deep breath. “Yes. Also, can I _please_ have some clothes to wear?” Anders asked. “I miss wearing clothes so much. I’m always cold.”

“Here’s a cup of tea,” Leandra offered. “Warm yourself with that for now I’ll go and see if I have anything in the house that might fit you until Garrett can take you shopping.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Anders said respectfully.

Leandra left the two of them in the kitchen. Anders stared at Garrett for long moments as he warmed his hands on his cup, taking small sips of his tea.

“So why the sudden change of heart?” Anders asked as he sat down gingerly next to Garrett. “Just because I went into a catatonic state you finally realized how badly I’ve been abused?”

Garrett took a deep breath. “That’s part of it, yes. Also the fact that the abuse may have affected your fertility…which means under the current law, they could remove you from my home and…kill you.”

“I am well aware of that law,” Anders harrumphed. “So you don’t want to lose me? You don’t think you’d be better off with a more fertile and… _compliant_ …Omega? I thought you needed a broodmare?”

Garrett shook his head, turning to Anders and cupping his face, stroking a thumb over his cheek. “No, I don’t. You are my _true mate_. And I…have come to care for you. I honestly couldn’t care less about anything else.”

Anders blinked in surprise and carefully put down his cup of tea. “Are you saying you have feelings for me?”

Garrett nodded. “I’m new to this, but I think I might be falling in love with you.”

Anders’ breath hitched and tears began to prick his eyes. Garrett slid out of his chair and knelt before Anders as he fully cupped the Omega’s face gently. “You are my true mate and we are bonded together. I don’t want another and I will not let them take you from me. Let’s work together to try and get you well, and then let’s go after the bastards who did this to you!”

“Oh Garrett,” Anders breathed as tears began to crest and flow freely down his face as he pulled his Alpha into an embrace.


	4. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Leandra goes off to visit with her friends in the Kirkwall Senate, Garrett takes Anders to talk to an old friend of his.

The next day while Leandra went to speak with her contacts in the Senate, Garrett readied Anders for a trip of their own.

“Garrett,” Anders whined. “Do I really have to do this?”

“I’m sorry, Love,” Garrett apologized. “But if you want to come with me, we can’t be seen openly defying Chantry law. At least not yet.”

Anders sighed. “You’re right. Fine.”

Anders put his hands behind his back and allowed Garrett to secure his wrists together in leather cuffs. Next Garrett tethered Anders’ collar to a leash. “Once we get there, I’ll be able to release you, alright? I’m even bringing you a shift to wear so you won’t have to remain naked.”

Anders nodded sulkily and followed after Garrett out to the waiting car. Garrett was opting to drive himself in one of his lower-end cars. Anders sat secured in the back seat, as was expected of a mated Omega. Garrett then drove them towards lowtown, driving along a seedy stretch of taverns and low-end whore houses where he eventually turned into a run-down parking garage. After exiting the car, Garrett handed a wad of cash to a sullen looking dwarf with a Carta tattoo. Garrett wanted to ensure his car would still be there when they got back. Thankfully it wasn’t a long walk from the parking garage to the tavern where they were headed.

They both received dirty looks on the short walk towards the tavern. Omegas were rarely seen in lowtown, seeing as the few Alpha residents there would ever be able to afford one. As they entered the Hanged Man, numerous faces glared in disgust at the wealthy Alpha and his very naked Omega. This tavern was for Betas and generally even Alphas were not welcome, much less their Omegas.

The bartender glared at them angrily. “We don’t serve your kind here,” he said bluntly. “Go back to hightown with your bitch.”

Anders winced at the insult as Garrett proceeded to un-cuff him and remove his leash. Garrett shrugged. “I’m not here to drink the swill you serve anyway, Corff. We have an appointment to see Varric,” Garrett explained as he pulled out a long shift from the bag he was carrying and handed to it Anders, allowing the Omega to cover his nudity.

“Thanks, Garrett,” Anders said, smiling at the Alpha. Surprised looks and murmurs spread throughout the establishment at the strange behavior. Omegas were never clothed. Not even in public.

Corff shrugged and then nodded his head up towards Varric’s room. “Alright then, go on up.”

Garrett nodded and made his way towards the stairs as he stashed away the leather cuffs and leash into his pack. Anders followed, eager to get away from the prying eyes of the tavern’s patrons.

At the top of the stairs Garrett stopped at an open doorway and politely knocked. Anders saw a stout, beardless dwarf sitting at a table, staring at a stack of paperwork.

The dwarf looked up, taking off his reading glasses in the process. “Garrett! Did you sneak out in order to just come here and slum with us poor Betas again?”

Garrett laughed and shook his head. “No, Varric. I need your help…actually, _we_ need your help,” he clarified as he pulled Anders into the room with him.

Varric’s eyes shot up. “Woah, did you knock up a runaway? The old apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, does it?”

“No, you misunderstand,” Garrett explained. “Anders and I are legitimately mated. That’s not the problem.”

“Since when have you been old enough to mate?” Varric teased.

“For just over three months, as a matter of fact,” the young Alpha boasted, causing Anders to let out a huff of annoyance. “Hush, _Omega_!” Garrett said with more amusement than annoyance.

“Alright, sit down and tell me what this is all about,” Varric invited.

Varric was somewhat surprised to see Anders take a seat next to Garrett, instead of kneeling at his Alpha’s feet. Once they were situated, Garrett and Anders took turns explaining the situation.

Varric’s easy going demeanor grew darker as they explained what had happened.

“Shit,” Varric said under his breath. “Omegas are supposed to be a treasured and protected resource. Exploited, sure, but abused? If the public knew what was really happening to them… _to you_ ,” Varric said apologetically to Anders as he shook his head.

“The Chantry teaches that Omegas are too weak and vulnerable to take care of themselves,” Anders groused. “Do I look all that weak to you?”

Varric shook his head. “Not in the slightest. You’re also very articulate and obviously intelligent. You’re right to protest not being able to attend school or pursue a career, just because of your biology.”

“Mother is talking with some of her contacts in the Senate,” Garrett said. “But I thought I’d see if there was anything you could do as well. I seem to recall you having a lot of influence, especially among the Carta.”

Varric nodded. “One of my businesses has regular shipments going to the OMF each week. Let me find a way to independently verify your claims. I know some of the best spies in the business and I’ll make sure I have proof that you can use to back your claims.”

“Thank you, Varric,” Anders said gratefully.

“That’s only the first step, proving how abusive the system is,” Garrett mused. “Once we’ve done that, we’ll need my mother’s contacts to try and change the laws. I agree with Anders, Omegas should be allowed to remain free and independent. They should get a say in who they mate with.”

“There will be a lot of resistance to that,” Varric frowned. “If we can make that happen, we’ll need to establish safe houses for any Omega who does need it. Even you have to admit that some Omegas are not able to be on their own, and not all will want to be independent.”

Anders nodded and sighed. “You’re right. There are a few that would need the help of a shelter of safe house, but they should still have access to education, jobs and not be forced to live completely naked. It’s humiliating!”

Varric snorted. “Yeah I can’t even imagine. I always thought it was lucky that dwarves didn’t come in Alpha or Omega varieties. Being a society of only Betas suits us just fine.”

Garrett rolled his eyes. “I can’t even imagine what a world would be life if there were no Alphas or Omegas at all. How dull!”

“You only say that because Alphas get the better end of the whole Alpha/Omega deal,” Varric pointed out.

Garrett sighed. “You’re right.”

“Alright so first step is for me to help you gather some evidence,” Varric said, taking some notes. “Then you’re going to need a lawyer if you’re going to fight this system, even with your mother’s contacts in the Senate.”

Varric got up and went to rifle through a rolodex on the desk he had set up in the corner of his room. He fished out a small business card and handed it to Garrett.

**JUSTICE  
Attorney-At-Law**

“Wait, you’re recommending we work with Justice? That ambulance chaser? ‘Let me bring you the _JUSTICE_ you deserve?’” Garrett said with disgust.

“Yeah, his commercials are a bit over-the-top, but trust me,” Varric said. “He’s one tough cookie and he’s a great lawyer. This case is right up his alley too. He’s been railing at me for years to bring him a case to help take down the whole OMF structure. He’s still angry about his little brother being forced into OMF custody but he’s never been able to bring a case against them.”

“Until now,” Garrett nodded. “Alright. I’ll give him a call first thing tomorrow. I want to talk to my mother tonight and see what progress she might have made with her Senate friends first.”

Varric rose again and went over to a rather fancy looking decanter and began pouring out three drinks. “Let me offer you both a drink. We should toast our new partnership.”

“Partnership?” Anders asked quizzically.

Varric handed each of them a glass. “Yeah. As I see it this could turn into a lucrative venture for me,” Varric grinned. “I can see it now. A whole new market opening up once Omegas are out there earning their own coin. What will they spend that coin on? I see possibilities for Omega fashion, beauty accessories, all sorts of things.”

Garrett laughed. “Always looking at the profit angle, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, why not? It’s a good cause, but why not make a little profit from it as well?” Varric said as he winked.

“I have an idea,” Anders spoke up. “Invent some special underwear for Omegas, something to help us during our heats. One argument against Omegas wearing clothing is because of how…messy…we can get.”

“Now that’s a brilliant idea, blondie,” Varric smiled. “I knew you were a smart one. Heck, if a product like that actually takes off, I’ll share ten percent of the profits with you. That way you’ll get some money of your own to spend.”

“Thank you,” Anders beamed before he turned to Garrett and reached out and took the Alpha’s hand. “You know, despite everything I’ve gone through, I’m glad I resisted being mated until you found me. I don’t think any other Alpha would be so quick to change his views as you have been.”

“That’s because he’s still so young and impressionable,” Varric teased. “But you have a good head on your shoulders. Don’t let anyone else ever tell you different. You’re gonna get a lot flack for taking on this cause, and I know how hard you’ve worked to try and fit in.”

“I was wrong about that,” Garrett shook his head, and squeezed is Omega’s hand. “If fitting in means supporting cruelty and oppression, I want no part of it. Not any longer.”

“You’re wise beyond your years, kid,” Varric said, raising his glass in a toast. “Here’s to bringing down the OMF!”

***

After getting back home, Anders squealed in delight when Leandra showed the master walk-in closet, now half-filled with clothes bought just for him. “I know you haven’t been going into heat,” Leandra explained as she pulled out some long skirts. “However if the doctor manages to reverse the damage and help you become fertile again, I though a skirt worn during your heats would be more comfortable than slacks.”

“These are beautiful!” Anders grinned. “I love them. Thank you so much, ma’am.”

“You should call me Mom,” Leandra corrected. “You are family now that you are mated to my Garrett. No need to stand on protocol when it’s just the family around.”

Anders eyes brimmed with tears as he sank to his knees before Leandra. He wrapped his arms around her and softly cried in her embrace. “Thank you… _so much_. Mom.”

“You miss your own mother, don’t you?” Leandra asked as she held Anders and she felt him nod.

“Why don’t I see if I can find a way for you to reach out to her,” Leandra suggested. “I’m sure she would love to know how her son is doing, regardless of what his orientation is.”

“That would be wonderful, thank you,” Anders replied, as he pulled back and wiped his eyes. “She cried when the OMF came and dragged me off. She had begged my dad not to turn me in right away, but he couldn’t wait to get the _stinking Omega_ out of his house.”

“Alright I’ll figure something out tomorrow,” Leandra promised. “Now wash up, get dressed and come down to dinner. I’ve instructed the staff to set a place at the table for you, next to Garrett.”

Anders choose to take a quick shower before wandering back into the large walk-in closet. His emotions threatened to overwhelm him as his fingers brushed across the fabric of each piece of _his_ clothing.

He decided to dress up a bit for dinner, opting for a long, flowy skirt in a lovely shade of peach, and a pretty floral blouse. He might not be in heat yet, but he decided he liked how he looked in a skirt. He noticed there weren’t any shoes, so he opted to wear only a pair of cute ankle-length socks instead.

Anders then combed out his long, blond hair and tied it back into a ponytail. Once he was done admiring himself in the mirror, he made his way down to the dining room, where everyone else was already waiting. He blushed in embarrassment. “I’m sorry if I kept you all waiting. I…couldn’t decide what to wear.”

Carver burst out laughing. “Stupid Omega. Those are girls’ clothes!”

Leandra immediately cuffed her youngest son on the ear. “Hush young man. Sometimes it’s more comfortable for Omegas to wear skirts. Don’t you remember when your father wore them? Now apologize at once!”

“Oh yeah, I did forget,” Carver said. “I’m sorry Anders.”

“I think he looks very pretty, doesn’t he Garrett?” Bethany said shyly.

Garrett smiled and reached out for Anders, pulling him towards his new seat at the table. “I think you look wonderful, Love.”

Anders blushed more as he sat down. “Thanks, Garrett.”

For Anders, it felt strange being seated at a table again after all this time, eating off of his own plate. Every now and again, Garrett still held out a morsel or two to Anders and without thinking he immediately took it, licking off his Alpha’s fingers. Once he realized what he was doing he blushed and went back to his plate, but kept looking coyly over at Garrett.

Once dinner was concluded, Leandra herded the younger Hawkes off to their rooms to finish their homework and prepare for bed, leaving Garrett and Anders alone, promising to join them later for a drink and to discuss what progress she had made with the Senate that day.

Garrett led Anders into his study, pouring each of them a drink.

“Sorry about feeding you at the table,” Garrett apologized as he handed Anders his drink. “It’s become a habit.”

“Um, well, I kind of liked it,” Anders confessed. “I don’t miss the kneeling though.”

“Alright, good to know,” Garrett smiled, walking over towards the couch that sat opposite the two wing backed chairs in the room. “Come sit with me?”

Anders sat down next to Garrett.

“A lot has happened in the last couple of days,” Garrett began. “How are you feeling?”

“I’ll admit I’m pretty overwhelmed,” Anders admitted. “I know you had this dream of being this traditional Alpha and be accepted into the High Society of Thedas. So the fact you’ve been so supportive since you spoke with the doctor yesterday…I’m still a little in shock, to be honest.”

Garrett nodded. “So am I. I don’t know what I was thinking, trying to fit in like that. It was wrong and selfish, and I really am sorry that I caused you further trauma.”

Anders nodded. “I know you are, which is why I’m willing to give us another chance. I never thought I’d ever find a true mate, and despite what happened, I feel both your regret over what happened, and your love for me, through our bond. I can’t ignore that.”

“Oh Anders,” Garrett sighed as he placed his drink down onto the side table and turned to face Anders. “I really do love you,” he said, leaning in to touch his forehead to the Omega’s as he reached up to cup the blond’s scruffy face. “I can feel your uncertainty through the bond. I am going to do everything in my power fix what I did to you. I promise.”

Anders nodded, running his hand over the one cupping his face. “I know. I can feel your conviction. I don’t know what to say.”

“Then, don’t say anything,” Garrett said as he leaned in and brushed his lips against Anders’. Tears slid down Anders’ face as he closed the gap, kissing Garrett sweetly, reveling in the warm, soft heat of the Alpha’s lips against his.

Just then they heard Leandra clearing her throat behind them. “Now boys, you can save that for later. I believe we have much to discuss?”

“Yes ma’am,” they both said simultaneously as they separated, with small smirks on their lips.


	5. Being Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leandra talks with Garrett and Anders. Later, Anders has a surprise for his Alpha.

Leandra poured herself a drink and sat down across from Garrett and Anders.

“As you know, I went to the Viscount’s Keep today to speak with my Senate connection. I was only able to speak with Senator De Launcet,” Leandra began. “As you remember, her son Emile presented as Omega a few years ago and was taken to the OMF. She protested because they had arranged a mating with the Alpha daughter of a prominent family in Orlais. However, it’s against Chantry law to mate a newly presented and untrained Omega. As far as they know Emile has completed his training but remains unmated. The Chantry also refuses to allow Emile to be released and sent to Orlais for the mating arrangement. The De Launcet’s are beyond frustrated at this point.”

Anders nodded. “I remember Emile from the few times I was let out of confinement. He was frequently teased and bullied by the orderlies, because he kept bragging that he had a rich Alpha in Orlais promised to him. He acted like he was better than everyone else. No one believed his claims, although I guess they were true.”

“Yes, he was speaking the truth,” Leandra sighed. “Senator De Launcet has been worried about him for quite some time now, and when I brought your story to her attention it nearly sent her into a complete panic as to how her son was being treated. She has agreed to help us, but we need more evidence of abuse.”

“I thought as much,” Garrett said. “Anders and I paid my old friend Varric a visit.”

Leandra’s featured darkened and she was about to protest when Garrett held up a hand. “Now hear me out, mother,” Garrett growled. “I know you don’t approve of my association with him, but he’s a good and fair man. One of his businesses sends regular deliveries to the OMF and he’s agreed to send in a couple of spies to gather proof for us.”

Leandra relaxed. “Alright. He would be the right person to help us gather that sort of evidence. That was my biggest concern. Aren’t you also supposed to take Anders in for an inspection at some point?”

“After a year from the official mating,” Garrett confirmed. “That’s another nine months away. We need to do something before then because I don’t want to risk Anders being taken away from me if we can’t conceive a litter of pups by then.”

“That’s right,” Leandra frowned. “I was hoping we could find another excuse to get into the OMF ourselves, but I wouldn’t want to risk Anders’ life either.”

“Another thing that has me worried,” Garrett sighed. “Bethany and Carver are due to present soon as well. What if one, or both, are Omega? I will not allow them to be taken by the OMF.”

“I have been making plans for that contingency already,” Leandra reassured her son. “I didn’t know how to tell you, because I feared your reaction when it seemed you were determined to follow a traditional mindset. Do you remember the renovations I had done to the bedrooms last year? Some of those renovations included special air filters and shielding to prevent Omega detection. I also have on order some suppressants as well. If either of them present as Omega, the world will think they are Beta instead.”

“Good,” Anders said. “But you’ll need to keep a close eye on them. I remember a boy in the class ahead of me presented right in the middle of the cafeteria at school. The OMF came and hauled him off before he had a chance to say good bye to his parents.”

“Oh my,” Leandra gasped. “I hadn’t considered that possibility. Garrett, we may need to consider keeping them at home and homeschooling them for now.”

Anders shook his head. “No, that would look suspicious as well. I’d recommend putting them on the suppressants now, and then during the next extended holiday from school taking them off and see if they have presented yet or not. That’s your safest bet.”

Garrett nodded. “That’s a good idea. And thanks for defying my ridiculous mindset mother. You were right to want to keep them safe.”

“Thank you,” Leandra agreed. “Alright, I suppose for now we’re back to business as usual until your friend contacts you with whatever evidence he can find.”

Garrett nodded. “Yes, although as long as it’s just us at home, we will no longer follow Omega protocols with Anders. Make sure Carver and Bethany understand that they cannot share that with their friends at school.”

“Yes dear,” Leandra acknowledged as she stood up. “I will go check on them now and remind them.”

Leandra left, and Garrett slid an arm around Anders’ shoulder. “I will do everything I can from now on to keep you safe,” Garrett promised. “Now how about we head up to bed?”

Anders smiled and nodded. “Thank you,” he said as Garrett took his hand and they walked upstairs hand-in-hand.

***

Once in the privacy of their bedroom Garrett stood before his tall, beautiful Omega, looking into Anders’ amber eyes. “Will you allow your Alpha to make love to you tonight?”

Anders smiled and nodded. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Garrett laughed before pulling Anders into an embrace, kissing his Omega tenderly as he loosened Anders’ hair from the ponytail he’d put it in.

“I’m not so sure I like your hair up,” Garrett admitted as he ran his fingers through Anders’ hair. “But I am loving you in a skirt. It really looks quite fetching on you.”

Anders blushed. “I like it too, although I want to try those sweats tomorrow. They looked so warm and comfy.”

“Whatever will make you happy, Love,” Garrett chuckled. “That’s all I really want for you.”

Anders looked at Garrett for a moment, as if looking for the sincerity in his face, before surging forward and kissing Garrett passionately. When Anders finally broke the kiss, both he and Garrett were panting. “I still don’t understand your sudden change of heart,” Anders breathed as he traced Garrett’s lower lip with his thumb, staring into the Alpha’s deep blue eyes. “But I am so grateful for it. Please promise me you won’t change back?”

“I promise,” Garrett said, with a smile that was reflected in the sparkle of his eyes. “I know I was a fool. My mother tried to tell me when I became Head of House and I told her _The Rules_. The rules I had read about in all those books the Chantry sends new Alphas. The rules that the Chantry _enforces_. I never once thought about what those rules were actually doing to people. To you…”

“I know, Garrett,” Anders nodded. “No one does. Most people don’t even think of Omegas as human. At best we’re looked at like pets, at worst, slaves. Sex slaves.”

At the mention of sex slavery, Garrett pulled away and stepped back from Anders, walking to the other side of the bedroom. “I’m…so sorry,” Garrett whispered, his voice cracking with emotion.

Anders crossed the bedroom and wrapped his arms around the Alpha, who had started to cry. “Shh. Garrett. It’s alright. I forgive you.”

Garrett turned in Anders arms, nuzzling the Omega’s neck while Anders stroked his hair. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

Garrett nodded, and Anders gave him a quick kiss before parting. They both headed into the master bathroom. They removed their clothes, putting them into the wicker hamper sitting in one corner. Side-by-side they stood, brushing their teeth at the double sinks. Garrett was still somewhat hesitant as he avoided looking at this Omega in the mirror. Anders sighed and got into bed first and held the covers open in invitation to Garrett who looked uncertain for the first time about sleeping in the same bed as his Omega. “Are you sure you want to still share a bed with me?”

“You’re my true mate,” Anders smiled patting the bed. “Of course I do.”

Garrett climbed in and snuggled himself into the Omega’s arms. Anders leaned in and began to kiss him. “Now what was that earlier about _making love_ to me?”

Garrett still looked uncertain until Anders slid a hand down the hard plane of his chest and stomach until he was cupping the Alpha’s cock, which almost immediately began to stir to life at the touch.

Garrett groaned and surged forward, kissing Anders with passion. “There you are. There’s my Alpha,” Anders said encouragingly as he rolled onto his back, pulling Garrett to roll on top of him as their covers slid off and exposing them both.

“How did I get so lucky to have such an exceptional mate?” Garrett final said with a smile, brushing some of Anders’ long blond hair out of his face. “I truly don’t deserve you.”

Garrett bent his head to kiss Anders again, their lips melding, tongues mapping each other’s warm, wet mouth. Anders wrapped his arms around his Alpha’s neck, as he ground his hips up, making Garrett groan into the kiss.

Garrett reached over to the night stand to get the bottle of lube they had been using, but Anders stopped him. “I don’t think we’ll need it this time.”

Garrett looked at Anders lust blown eyes in surprise. Anders took Garrett’s hand and guided it between his legs, where the Alpha could feel the wet slick leaking out of his Omega. For the first time Anders was actually aroused. He did truly want this. “Oh, Anders,” Garrett groaned again as he slid his fingers through the hot, wet slick.

“I want you Alpha,” Anders growled softly. “Please, Garrett.”

Anders spread his legs, and angled his hips so Garrett could more easily take him.

Garrett simultaneously slid his hard length into Anders, and captured the Omega’s mouth with his, swallowing the lustful groan. The feeling of the slick, wet heat felt so good. Natural slick felt so much better than lube, he realized, as he began to slide in and out of his Omega.

Anders wrapped his legs around Garrett’s waist, rocking his hips into every thrust. Garrett could already feel his knot forming and he desperately tried to hold back, wanting this to last as long as possible. Anders clearly felt the knot as well as he bared his neck to his Alpha. “Knot me, Alpha. Mark me again. _Please_.”

Garrett looked at the long column of Ander’s neck, and the healed mating mark. The thought of renewing the bond drove him crazy with lust and he couldn’t hold back any more. He thrust harder and faster, until his knot popped into the Omega, tying them together. At that moment Garrett bared his teeth and sank them into Ander’s neck, over the original mark. As he began to taste blood and his cock began to fill Anders with his seed, he felt the Omega arch beneath him, crying out his own release.

Anders shuddered through his release as Garrett kept filling him. The Alpha gently licked at the new mark on Anders’ shoulder so his saliva would help to heal it. Once they had caught their breaths, Garrett turned them on their sides so they would be more comfortable until his knot went down.

Garrett looked lovingly at Anders, brushing his blond hair out of his face again, and kissed his forehead tenderly. “How?”

Anders smiled at his Alpha. “This was the first time I actually wanted you,” Anders shrugged. “You’ve changed a lot over the past two days and I…am feeling a closer connection to you. That’s why I wanted you to mark me again. In my mind, tonight was our true mating night. When we both wanted it.”

Garrett ducked his head in shame again, and Anders stroked his short, dark hair. “Shh. It’s alright. I can feel the guilt and shame through our bond. I also feel how much you love me. Focus on the love. That will bring us closer together.”

“The guilt and shame are deserved,” Garrett said. “I feel affection from you through our bond, but I don’t feel any love from you. That’s my fault. I…hope I can fix that.”

Anders sighed. “I know. I have tried to feel love for you, but it’s been difficult. I think we’re on the right track now. If you keep being the amazing Alpha I know you are, I can guarantee I will fall in love with you. How can I not, my true mate?”

Anders kissed the top of Garrett’s head and he pulled the Alpha even closer into his arms and they resettled themselves as they waited for the knot to release them. Anders gently grabbed the Alpha’s chin and tilted Garrett’s head to kiss him softly. They lost themselves in kisses until long after the knot finally went down and Garrett slid out of his mate.

With one final kiss on Anders’ nose, Garrett got up and brought back a damp washcloth and a towel, and began to gently clean off his Omega and then finally himself before slipping back under the covers.

As he pulled Anders back into his arms, he whispered. “Sleep well, my love,” just as they both began to drift off to sleep. They would have a long road ahead of them, and they did not yet know all the challenges they would face, but they would face them head on. Together.


	6. A Visit to the Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders and Garrett visit the doctor's office and find out Anders fertility situation.

Anders reluctantly allowed Garrett to once again lead him, naked, cuffed and leashed, into the medical clinic. After checking-in, Garrett sat down in the waiting area and gestured for Anders to kneel on the provided pillow next to the chair. Anders rolled his eyes, but sunk obediently to his knees. They still had to keep up appearances as they waited on word from what Varric’s spies were uncovering at the OMF.

When they were finally called into the exam room by the nurse, Anders knees were sore and Garrett had to help him up. The other Alphas looked at them with disdain and Garrett was tempted to give them a piece of his mind, but now was neither time nor place.

They followed the nurse into the exam room, and Anders sat himself onto the exam table, the fresh paper cover crinkling loudly as he sat down.

“Please have your Omega lie back and restrain him to the table,” the nurse instructed Garrett.

“Are the restraints absolutely necessary?” Anders asked, looking pleadingly at Garrett.

“I’m afraid so, sweetheart,” the nurse confirmed. “It’s for your own safety. If you’re a good Omega, I’ll make sure to give you a treat after, if your Alpha allows it, ok?”

Garrett growled at her and helped Anders lie back, restraining his wrists above is head, clipping in his collar, and then placing the Omega’s feet into stirrups and restraining his ankles and thighs. “Sorry, Love,” Garrett whispered into Anders ear as he was clipping in the collar and Anders nodded. They both understood the parts they had to play, for now.

The doctor came in holding a rather thick file. He dismissed the nurse and locked the door after she had gone.

“I’m sorry about all that,” the doctor sighed. “I do have to keep up appearances. You can go ahead and undo his restraints.”

“Thank you,” Anders and Garrett said simultaneously.

“Before I begin the exam,” the doctor began. “I managed to get your medical history from the OMF and I’m afraid there’s more bad news.”

Garrett sat down in the chair next to the exam table and took Anders’ hands in his.

“Do you recall having a pelvic infection several years ago?” the doctor asked Anders.

Anders nodded. “Yeah. I was in pain for weeks. They refused to treat me at first, until it got so bad that I was crying in pain constantly.”

“That’s what I was afraid of,” the doctor sighed. “Besides the psychological and physical trauma you suffered, along with your malnutrition, that infection could very well have rendered you sterile.”

“Is there a way to reverse the damage?” Garrett asked.

“I will need to run some tests today, but I suspect not,” the doctor said apologetically. “He has been in your care for over three months now and from what you told me you have been feeding him well. He no longer looks malnourished and he still has shown no signs of going into heat. It’s very likely his ovaries were destroyed when he suffered from that infection.”

“Garrett,” Anders said softly. “I’m…sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?” Garrett said, standing, pulling Anders into a hug. “The OMF did this to you. It’s not your fault.”

“I know how much you wanted pups,” Anders said. “Plus now the OMF will come and take me away and have me destroyed, now that I’m a completely worthless Omega.”

“Not if I can help it,” the doctor said. “Garrett asked me to destroy all records of your exam results today, so that will buy you both about nine months.”

Garrett and Anders nodded as the doctor wheeled around a machine with a monitor attached. “Now I’m going to give you a complete exam Anders,” the doctor explained. “Let’s see if there isn’t some chance for you to conceive, just in case you want to.”

Anders nodded. “Thank you. I would like to know one way or the other.”

The doctor drew blood from the Omega and took a urine sample. He then inserted a speculum into Anders’ anus, taking some tissue samples. Finally, he squirted lubrication over a wicked looking wand that was covered in what looked like a large condom. The doctor handed the wand to Anders. “I will let you insert this yourself.”

“Um what is it?” Anders asked sheepishly.

“It’s an ultrasound wand,” the doctor explained. “Don’t tell me you’ve never had a pelvic ultrasound?”

Anders shook his head. “No. They never gave us medical exams at the OMF.”

“Andraste’s tits! What the hell do they do? Just starve and torture the Omegas under their care?” the doctor grumbled.

“Pretty much, yes,” Anders stated matter-of-factly.

The doctor shook his head in disgust. “Something needs to change,” he sighed. “I have been noticing more malnutrition problems with newly mated Omegas lately, but your case of abuse seems to be more extreme.”

“That’s because I had the audacity to try and run away from the OMF,” Anders explained. “I ran seven times from the facility in Ferelden. The last time I thought I was finally free. I made it all the way to Kirkwall before I was caught again. That’s when they threw me in solitary confinement at the local OMF here.”

“So you were mistreated in Ferelden as well?” the doctor queried. When Anders nodded in acknowledgement the doctor growled in anger. “I thought the problem was just the Kirkwall OMF. If this is a widespread problem…”

Garrett took a deep breath. “I know. I am going to try and do something. We’ll start with the Kirkwall OMF and hopefully once word gets out about the abuses, other OMF facilities will also get investigated.”

The doctor nodded. “What really needs to happen is that laws need to change, not just the OMF. The Chantry has been running these facilities for centuries with no public oversight whatsoever.”

The doctor turned his attention back to Anders. “Go ahead and insert the wand please,” he instructed as he finally handed the wand over to Anders. Blushing, the Omega carefully slid the long, slender wand into himself before the doctor took hold of it again.

Then he turned the machine attached to the wand around so that Anders could see the monitor as well. “Now this may get uncomfortable at times, but I need to try and get a good look at your reproductive system.”

Anders nodded and Garrett stood by him, holding his Omega’s hand.

As the doctor kept moving the wand around inside of him, Anders whimpered at the discomfort and stared at the screen, not understanding what he was seeing.

“So what’s the prognosis doc?” Garrett asked, equally confused.

“It’s not good, I’m afraid,” the doctor sighed. He pushed the wand at an odd angle in the Omega and pointed to the screen. “Do you see this small mass here? That’s all that remains of your right ovary. The other is in a similar condition. They were both severely damaged from that infection you suffered. I’m quite sure that your prolonged malnutrition and stress didn’t help matters any either.”

Anders curled himself into Garrett’s embrace, feeling hot tears slide down his cheeks at the finality of that statement. He never had thought about having children. He never thought he’d get the chance to. Now that he actually found an Alpha who cared about him, an Alpha who wanted children, it hurt to disappoint him. Anders felt disappointed as well. Some part of him had been excited at the possibility of carrying and raising Garrett’s children.

Anders also knew that this prognosis was a death sentence. By Chantry law, any Omega who is shown to be sterile and unable to bear young, is to be immediately terminated. This was a hard and fast law and legally Anders should be facing death within the next twenty-four hours.

The doctor slid the wand out of Anders and the Omega curled up on the bed, weeping as his Alpha held him.

“As I promised, none of this information will leave this room,” the doctor assured them. “If you fight them I will do what I can to assist.”

“Thank you doctor,” Garrett nodded. “I think right now I just need to take Anders home.”

***

Once they got home, Garrett got Anders into is new favorite set of sweats and tucked him into bed. He rang for Orana who went off to make a soothing cup of tea for the distressed Omega. Then Garrett undressed and slipped into bed with Anders.

Anders had been in a near catatonic state since they left the doctor’s office and Garrett just held him and stroked his hair.

After a while Anders finally spoke. “M’sorry Alpha,” he mumbled.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Garrett reassured him. “If anyone should apologize, it’s the OMF, for their horrid mistreatment. I think it’s time we call that lawyer Varric recommended. The doctor will confirm the abuse and mistreatment you suffered, and hopefully Varric will be able to dig up further evidence.”

“And then what?” Anders asked softly. “Can we really go up against the Chantry?”

“We’ll talk to the lawyer,” Garrett explained. “I’m thinking a good approach might be to sue the OMF for their part in your sterility issues. We’ll have to be careful because I need to find grounds to not let them just take you and kill you.”

“And then what? Even if we are successful against the Chantry…I still can’t bear you the children you want,” Anders voice cracked.

“Then we don’t have children,” Garrett said simply. “Anders, I know I’m really young, but I know I love you. I want you in my life. If you’re not busy having my children, then maybe there’s still time for you to go to medical school?”

Anders’ breath hitched. “They’d never let an Omega into medical school!”

“By the time I’m finished, they will,” Garrett promised. “If that’s still something you’d want to pursue?”

“Oh Garrett, more than anything!” Anders beamed as he snuggled closer to Garrett. “I just don’t want to get my hopes up. Not just yet.”

“I’ll call Varric later and see if he’s found out anything,” Garrett promised. “Now drink your tea. Do you feel up for coming down to dinner later?”

Anders nodded. Garrett snuggled with the Omega until he drifted off to sleep. Then Garrett extracted himself and went down to his office to call Varric.

***

“ _Tethras Services, Varric speaking_.”

“Hey Varric, it’s Garrett. I just called to see if your spies had any luck yet?” Garrett asked hopefully.

“ _As a matter of fact I was just pulling together all the evidence they gathered_ ,” Varric confirmed. “ _I’m shocked some of this shit hasn’t come out sooner. Have you called Justice yet?_ ”

“No, not yet. I was thinking of calling him tomorrow,” Garrett replied.

“ _Don’t bother. I’ll give him a call today and bring him with me. We’ll meet at your place_ ,” Varric declared. “So how’s Anders doing?”

“We saw the doctor today. He’s definitely infertile,” Garrett sighed. “He’s resting now. The news has really upset him.”

“ _Jeez, and it’s definitely the fault of his treatment at the OMF?”_ Varric asked.

“Definitely. Besides the malnutrition and stress, he had a pelvic infection some years ago that went untreated for too long,” Garrett confirmed.

“ _Damn, those bastards. That’s just not right. Especially with all the propaganda they are always spewing about the safe haven their facilities are supposed to be_ ,” Varric groused. “ _I’m sorry Garrett. I know you were looking forward to having kids. How long does Anders have before they pick him up?”_

“The doctor won’t file a report with the OMF,” Garrett explained. “So we have about nine months until his yearly exam to get the laws changed.”

“ _I’m not gonna to lie_ ,” Varric said. “ _Nine months isn’t a lot of time. Hopefully Justice will be able to think of something before then._ ”

“I hope so too Varric,” Garrett replied. “It looks like we’ll have a lot to talk about tomorrow. G’night.”

***

Garrett sat at his desk, staring into space as he started to plan his strategy to help save Anders and the other Omegas. It wasn’t going to be easy, but with is mother’s Senate connections and the help of Varric and Justice, hopefully something could be done.

“Master Hawke, dinner is about to be served,” Bodahn announced. “Shall I go fetch Master Anders?”

“Thank you Bodahn, I’ll go get him,” Garrett replied.

Garrett went back upstairs and entered the bedroom quietly. Anders was still sleeping. Garrett hated to wake him, but Anders needed to eat. Garrett was determined to make sure his Omega would never be malnourished again.

Garrett sat next to Anders, and gently ran his fingers through his hair. “Hey, wake up sleepy head. Dinner is ready.”

Anders woke up slowly. “Hey. Sorry I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“Don’t worry about it. You needed the rest after the news today,” Garrett said gently. “Come on, come down to dinner.”

They made their way down and joined the rest of the family. They were just listening to Carver grouse about his math teacher when the front door rang. Bodahn went to see who it was and the next thing they knew two OMF orderlies were storming into the dining room followed by a smirking Meredith.

“I always knew you were a completely worthless Omega,” she sneered. “Take him,” she ordered before turning to Garrett. “You will be reported for violating several Chantry laws in regards to your Omega. I’ll make sure you rot in jail.”

“No! You can’t take him!” Garrett growled. “How did you even find out?”

“That he’s sterile and worthless? A little nurse tipped me off. I’ll be sure that doctor of yours loses his medical license. Permanently,” Meredith explained. “And your worthless Omega is to be put out of his misery _tonight_.”

The orderlies were already dragging a struggling Anders out of the dining room, while Bethany and Carver were yelling at the men to leave Anders alone and Leandra was desperately dialing her phone.

Garrett ran after the orderlies, grabbing one by his shirt collar, pulling him back hard, forcing him to let go of Anders. Garrett punched the first orderly, who slumped to the ground. Anders was still being dragged, kicking and screaming, out by the second orderly and Garrett went to grab him next when Meredith yelled. “Stop! Don’t make me put you down too.”

Garrett turned around to see Meredith pointing a revolver at him. Garrett knew if he were dead there would be no helping Anders. “Please. Don’t take him. He’s my Omega. Please, I love him.”

Meredith made a disgusted noise. “Love? For an Omega? No wonder you broke all those laws. Omegas are not to be loved. They are merely there for us Alphas to breed, nothing more. They are spineless, weak and worthless for anything else!”

The orderly dragging Anders had reached the front door and Anders cried out. “Garrett! Help me! _Please, Alpha_!”

Meredith continued to aim the gun straight at Garrett while indicating to the orderly to remove the Omega from the home. Garrett collapsed to his knees. “I’m sorry, Anders. I’m so sorry,” he cried, tears streaking down his face.


	7. Fugitives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders gets brutalized by one of the OMF orderlies and spirals back into a state of catatonia

When Anders saw Garrett slump to his knees in front of Meredith, he felt through their bond how utterly defeated Garrett felt. Anders struggled even harder to wrench himself free of the orderly’s grasp. “No!!! Garrett!!”

Anders felt panic rise in his chest as the orderly dragged him outside towards a large white van with the OMF logo emblazoned on the side. “You’re overdressed, worthless Omega,” the orderly growled in his ear, stopping for a moment to take a hold of the collar of the sweatshirt Anders was wearing. The orderly produced a box cutter from his pocket and began cutting the sweatshirt off a still struggling Anders.

When Anders wouldn’t hold still the orderly pulled down his sweat pants and began to spank him, hard. “You will hold still Omega or it will go all the worse for you!”

Anders screamed and kicked for all the good it would do him as the orderly kept assaulting his behind. Hot tears were streaming down his face as kept trying to wrest himself away from the monster that held him.

The orderly stopped spanking long enough to loosen his belt and remove it from his uniform. “If a spanking won’t make you comply, maybe a sound belting will.”

The next thing Anders knew, his ass bloomed with the stinging pain of a belt hitting him at full-force. The Omega screamed before once again slipping into a state of catatonia. As soon as Anders’ form fell limp in the orderly’s arm, he stopped and continued to strip the Omega, leaving only his unlockable collar in place.

“Wasted money on such a nice collar for such a worthless Omega,” the orderly growled as he hauled Anders over his shoulder and carried him over to the van. He positioned Anders so his hands were shackled above his head while he was forced into a kneeling position without the comfort of a pillow for his knees. His ankles were also shackled in place before the orderly reached out and roughly grabbed Anders’ cock.

“At least we’ll finally all get a turn with that worthless ass of yours before you’re put down,” the orderly sneered at the catatonic Omega.

“I don’t think so,” said a voice to the orderly’s left. “If I were you, I’d back away from the van and toss me the keys to those cuffs.”

The orderly straightened up and looked straight into the barrel of a silencer being leveled at him by a dwarf. Carta if his facial tattoos were any indication.

“What’s the Carta want with a sterile Omega?” the orderly growled, backing away slowly.

“That’s none of your concern. The keys. Now!” the dwarf demanded.

Just then Meredith came stalking out of the house with a stumbling orderly following her. “What’s taking so long?”

She stopped short when she saw the Carta dwarf holding her other orderly at gunpoint. “Alrik! You fool. How did you let him sneak up on you?”

“The same way you let us sneak up on you,” another dwarf announced, leveling a gun at Meredith. Soon they were surrounded by a half-dozen Carta dwarves. They quickly disarmed Meredith and had a still catatonic Anders unshackled. Garrett came stumbling out just in time to see them stuff the two orderlies into the back of the van and order Meredith to leave the premises.

“I’ll be back! With an arrest warrant for the lot of you!” she threatened as she drove off into the night.

Garrett ran to Anders, picking the Omega up into his arms. “I’m sorry, my Love. I’m so, so sorry.”

One of the dwarves came forward. “Mister Hawke, it’s not safe here. They will be back. We need to relocate you and your family.”

Garrett nodded and headed inside with Anders still cradled in his arms. “Mother, please help Carver and Bethany pack. Only enough for them to carry. We need to leave, quickly.”

Leandra nodded and herded the frightened children up to their rooms to pack. Garrett carried Anders up to their room. He helped Anders dress in a new set of sweats, complete with socks and shoes. He also wrapped a scarf around the Omega’s neck to hide his collar.

Garrett then packed two backpacks of clothes for them before leading the still catatonic Anders back downstairs where the Carta was waiting. “I want to thank you so much for rescuing us. How did you know?”

The lead dwarf shrugged. “My name’s Jeren. Jeren Cadash. Varric had a hunch and told us to keep an eye on the place. We’d have stopped them sooner but our lookout fell asleep,” he groused and kicked the dwarf next to him.

“Ow! Sorry boss,” the other dwarf said sullenly.

“Varric, I should have known,” Garrett chuckled for a moment. “So Jeren, what’s the plan?”

“You have a secret passage under your house that leads to Darktown,” the dwarf explained. “Varric had the foresight to get a hold of your property blue prints and found out about that passage weeks ago. We’ll go through there to a safe house we have set up in Darktown. It’s not a luxury hotel, but it’ll be safe.”

Garrett nodded and slipped one of the two bags he packed onto Anders’ back. “Sorry, Love, you still have to carry your own bag,” Garrett said. Anders just accepted it all in silence and Garrett sighed.

Soon Leandra came down with the children in tow, each of them wearing casual travel clothes and carrying a backpack.

“Bodahn, look after Orana for me, and don’t tell anyone where we’ve gone,” Garrett instructed.

“Don’t worry about us, Master Hawke,” Bodahn said. “We’ll hold down the fort as long as we need to.”

“Thank you,” Garrett said gratefully.

Four of the dwarves led the way, while two took up the rear in order to protect the family as they made their way into the cellars. Once they reached the lowest level, Jeren came forward and clicked a hidden switch behind one of the wine racks and swung it out, revealing a hidden staircase that kept descending further down.

“Oh cool!” Carver exclaimed, acting as if this was all some grand adventure.

Everyone glared at him and he shrunk in on himself. “Ok, sorry!” he huffed. Bethany just clung to her mother’s hand.

“Alright, two of my boys here will stay behind and hide all evidence of our passage through here, and meet up with us later,” Jeren stated. “Everyone else follow me.”

Jeren took out a flashlight and made his way down the dark staircase, followed by one of the dwarves. Next came Garrett and Anders, the children, and Leandra, followed by the other two dwarves.

They seemed to be descending into the very bowels of Thedas. The stairs twisted and turned and kept descending. The air slowly became rank and musty, and almost downright foul. “Ugh, it stinks,” Carver complained, always the more vocal of the twins.

“Get used to it kid,” Jeren growled. “It gets worse before it gets better.”

They trudged on through several tunnels and passages and more stairs down before finally coming to what looked like a boarded up exit. Jeren carefully lifted the boards up and out of the way as they seemed to have been designed with a hidden hinge to disguise the nature of what turned out to be a doorway.

Jeren then closed and securely locked the hidden door behind them. “Welcome to Darktown, folks!” Jeren announced. Garrett looked around, seeing ramshackle shelters scattered throughout the underground cavern they found themselves in. At least there were large, window-like openings letting in some fresh air or the entire place would have reeked unbearably.

Jeren then turned to another door nearby and unlocked it, ushering the entire family inside. It was a fairly large space, lined with rows of cots. “This is our safe house. The OMF doesn’t know about it and we’ve smuggled other runaway Omegas through here before. You’ll be safe enough here tonight. We’ve informed Varric and he’ll come down tomorrow to help you figure out a plan. We’ll take shifts keeping watch. You folks just try and get some rest.”

Leandra and Garrett nodded. Leandra ushered the children off into one of the far corners, pushing two cots together for the three of them to sleep on. Garrett did the same, in the opposite corner in order to get some privacy. He pushed two cots together and then took Ander’s backpack and slid it off his back before guiding the Omega to sit on one of the cots. Garrett took off Anders’ shoes and lay the Omega down, covering him with the coarse blanket. Garrett took off his shoes but remained dressed, and slid under the covers next to Anders, gathering the Omega into his arms.

Sometime in the middle of the night Anders startled awake, finally coming out of his catatonia. He didn’t know where he was or how he got here, he’d been so deeply lost inside of himself this time. Garrett sat up and tried to calm him down. “Shh, Love. Don’t wake mom and the children. You’re safe. We’re safe.”

Anders relaxed when he realized Garret was with him. “What happened? The last thing I remember was having my ass belted by that brute and Meredith was holding you at gunpoint,” Anders whispered.

“We’re in a Carta safe house in Darktown,” Garret explained. “Varric had some of his Carta buddies watching our house and they intervened and drove Meredith and her cronies off. She threatened to come back so we’re all on the run now.”

“Oh Garrett,” Anders sighed. “I’m sorry. It’s all my fault.”

“Hush,” Garrett admonished his mate. “If it’s anyone’s fault it’s the Chantry for allowing such abuse to happen, and that nurse for ratting us out to the OMF.”

“I knew I didn’t like her from the moment she insisted I be restrained,” Anders huffed. “Did you see how she talked down to me as if I were a child?”

“I noticed,” Garrett replied. “Come on, lie back down and try to get some sleep. Varric will come by in the morning and we can plan our next steps.”

Anders resettled himself back into his Alpha’s arms and fell into a fitful sleep, plagued with nightmares.

***

The next morning Varric arrived along with the infamous lawyer Justice, who was a tall, strapping man, wide of shoulder and narrow of hip, with a surprisingly nondescript face. He was simply dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, clearly not wanting to draw too much attention to himself from the citizens of Darktown.

“Hey Garrett,” Varric greeted, handing the Alpha a steaming cup of coffee. “How are you guys holding up?”

“I’ve been better,” Garrett joked. “Thanks for the coffee.”

“Don’t mention it,” Varric shrugged. “I had the boys fetch breakfast as well. Nothing fancy, but I figured you’d all be hungry by now, seeing as your dinner was so rudely interrupted last night.”

Anders emerged from the small privy in the back of the safe house and looked relieved to see Varric had arrived. “There you are, I want you both to meet my friend Justice,” Varric said as an introduction.

Justice stepped forward and shook Anders’ hand firmly and completely ignored Garrett. “So Varric tells me you’re my new case,” Justice stated matter-of-factly. “Varric filled me in and showed me the evidence his spies gathered. He said you were also examined by a doctor yesterday?”

Anders nodded. “Yes, he confirmed that I’m sterile, and the cause is most likely because of the negligent care I received at the OMF.”

Justice frowned. “Most Omegas like you don’t live to tell their tale. I’m surprised you’re still alive after your exam.”

“My doctor is progressive,” Garrett offered. “He promised not to share the exam results with the OMF. Unfortunately, his nurse was most likely a traditionalist and ratted us out last night. Varric’s Carta friends got there just in the nick of time or else Meredith would have had Anders put down last night.”

“Good call on your part to have their house watched,” Justice said to Varric. “Otherwise our case would be over before it began.”

“No kidding,” Varric agreed. “I’m glad to see you all in one piece blondie.”

“Thanks,” Anders said with a small smile as a dwarf handed him a cup of coffee and a paper bag that turned out to contain a breakfast sandwich.

“I’m going to go check on mother and the kids,” Garrett excused himself. “I’ll be right back.”

Varric led Anders and Justice over to a small table set in the corner of the safe house. “So, Varric tells me you’ve had a history of running from the OMF,” Justice prompted as he sat down across from the Omega.

Anders nodded. “Yeah. I escaped the Ferelden OMF seven times. Last time I made it all the way to Kirkwall, only to get captured again. Things were bad in Ferelden, but they are far worse here.”

Justice pulled out a notepad and pen from the briefcase he’d been carrying. “Tell me everything you witnessed and experienced, please.”

Anders was just starting to recount all of his abuses and escapes in Ferelden when Garrett came back and joined them. Garrett knew some of the details, but Justice was asking for Anders to be more in-depth. “I know this is difficult to discuss, and I don’t wish to cause you further trauma, but your recounting will be necessary if we actually manage to take this to court.”

“I understand,” Anders said weakly, still shaken by the previous night’s events. Garrett scooted his chair closer and took Anders’ hand in his and Anders smiled fondly at his Alpha. It hurt him to hear all the details of what Anders went through, and made him feel even worse for his initial treatment of him. Anders could sense Garrett’s emotions through their bond and he kept squeezing the Alpha’s hand reassuringly.

Once Anders was done recounting everything they decided to take a break before going over everything that Varric’s spies had uncovered.

Varric sent out one of the Carta dwarves to get food and everyone got up to stretch. “How are your mom and kids holding up?” Anders asked.

“They’ll be alright. We’re used to being fugitives because of my dad,” Garrett reminded Anders.

Anders sighed. “I am sorry Garrett. I’m sorry that you all got dragged into my mess. I almost wish Meredith hadn’t let you scent me that day.”

Garrett moved closer to Anders, putting his hands on the Omega’s shoulders. “Don’t you dare say that. I am so very happy I was allowed to scent you. I loved your scent from the first whiff I got. I was immediately sure you were the one for me and I still am. Everything else doesn’t matter, because it’s not your fault.”

“I know, but I just can’t help feeling like it’s my fault that you are all here right now,” Anders sighed, leaning his head against Garrett’s shoulder as the Alpha pulled him closer.

“No, it’s not. We can lay blame to that nurse, and Meredith, and the OMF and the entire Maker-damned Chantry,” Garrett said with a growl. “But you are not at fault. You didn’t ask to be born Omega. I’m just really, really glad you were.”

“Oh Garrett,” Anders whispered, his voice a broken sob as he finally broke down and cried.

“Shh, it will be alright,” Garrett promised, stroking Anders hair and rubbing soothing circles on his back. They stood there for a long while, until Anders had cried himself out. They finally stepped back from each other and Garrett wiped away Ander’s tears just as lunch arrived.

***

After lunch Garrett, Anders, Justice and Varric went back to the table to finally go over what Varric’s spies had reported.

“So what did they find out?” Garrett prompted.

Varric produced a large folder filled with documents and photos. “It’s all very damning, if you ask me,” Varric said with a wry smile as he slid the folder over to Garrett and Anders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter. In case anyone is wondering, yes the safe house is Anders' clinic in the game. Just in this Modern AU it's not being used a clinic so I thought it would make a perfect safe house (if the Templars couldn't find Anders' clinic, then the OMF are sure as heck not going to be able to find the Carta safe house). :)


	8. Atrocities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric shows them the evidence his men have gathered on the OMF and even Anders is shocked at how horrific it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for this chapter. Meredith and her cronies are doing some really horrible things to the Omegas in their care. Worse than what even Anders knew. If you're easily triggered by people suffering in bad ways, then you might want to skip this chapter.

Garrett stared at the thick folder before him. “Why don’t you summarize the highlights for us, Varric?”

“Alright, well you know I told you that one of my businesses does deliveries, right?” Varric reminded them. “Well one of the things we do is deliver food to the OMF here in Kirkwall. Turns out that none of that food ends up on the Omega’s plates though.”

Anders huffed. “I could have told you that. All I ever ate was a bowl of cold gruel every day.”

“I don’t know where they are getting the gruel from either,” Varric shook his head. “The Chantry orders fresh fruits, vegetables, and other wholesome food that we deliver. We’ve never delivered gruel.”

“So what’s happening to all the food you deliver?” Justice asked as he continued to take notes.

“My men found evidence it’s being sold,” Varric revealed. “The Chantry pays for the food, and the OMF directors turn around and sell it, lining their own pockets. The Chantry is either looking the other way or is completely unaware.”

“Where is your evidence of this?” Justice asked.

“Right here,” Varric said, opening the folder. There were copies of receipts and photos, including photos of what was actually being cooked and fed to the far-too-thin Omegas. “All the Omegas are getting are a thin gruel.”

Anders shuddered. “We were only fed once each day. Just enough to keep us alive.”

“I think some get fed more than others. I think the ones they deem pretty enough to fetch a higher price,” Varric continued, pulling out more photos. “You see here, the smaller, prettier Omegas? They look healthy and well fed, while the plainer Omegas definitely look like they need more meat on their bones.”

“I wondered about that,” Anders said half to himself.

“Come to think of it, all the Omegas I was shown were pretty and healthy looking,” Garrett remembered. “At least until I saw you, but I assumed that your condition was primarily due to the fact they considered you a problem.”

Anders huffed in annoyance. “I really wish I could be a real problem for them.”

“Everything I’ve heard so far further proves that the OMF system is completely unjust,” Justice stated. “With this evidence I think we can take them head on.”

“I haven’t even gotten to the worst of it yet,” Varric sighed, pulling out a small flash drive tucked into a pocket of the folder. “Did you bring your laptop?”

Justice moved to pull a laptop out of his briefcase and handed it to Varric.

“This isn’t for the squeamish, what’s on here is some really fucked-up shit,” Varric warned, looking around to make sure Garrett’s younger siblings weren’t close by.

“My spies planted small wi-fi cameras throughout the facility,” Varric explained as he fired up the laptop. “To see what went on there after hours, when no one else but the orderlies and director were around.

Varric inserted the flash drive into the laptop and clicked on the first of a long list of video files. The image they saw was from one of the facilities’ breeding rooms, which were often used by Alphas to breed their new Omega immediately, so that they could get past the pesky requirement of having the first mating witnessed.

Varric skipped ahead until the timestamp showed 10:11pm, the date being from just a few days prior.

Once the video was playing at normal speed again they saw two orderlies dragging a kicking, screaming Omega into the room and secure him to the breeding bench. Then without further ado one of the orderlies opened his trousers and began fucking the Omega, who screamed in pain. He was being taken completely dry.

Soon the room was filled with several more orderlies until there was a total of eight. Varric fast forwarded through all eight men raping the poor, helpless Omega. Finally, Meredith herself arrived and she proceeded to rape the poor Omega as well. That was when the orderlies took their cue to leave and once Meredith was alone she not only raped, but tortured the Omega until the poor thing passed out cold.

Garrett, Anders and Justice sat in stunned silence while Varric closed that video. “That’s not the end of it,” Varric said, as he pulled up another video file. This one was from the basement of the facility, the incinerator room. They watched in horror as the orderlies carried the semi-conscious, and still very much alive, Omega into the room and toss him, screaming, into the incinerator.

Justice grabbed the laptop and slammed the lid closed, making everyone at the table jump. “I’ve seen enough.”

Anders was trembling and Garrett pulled him closer, trying to soothe the Omega. “That…could have been me,” he whispered as he began to sob silently into Garrett’s shoulder.

“Varric, I cannot thank you enough,” Garrett said. “Not just for gathering all this evidence but for saving Anders last night.”

“Think nothing of it,” Varric said. “I had a feeling something like that might happen after I started seeing the reports coming in. I wanted to make sure you were safe. I’m just glad they got to you in time.”

Anders took a deep breath and wiped his eyes. “Thank you so much, Varric.”

“No sweat, Blondie,” Varric replied. “From what we could surmise this happened to any Omega who was considered too old or otherwise unfit for a mating match. Not even sure why they locked you up for so long Blondie, instead of just eliminating you on the spot.”

Anders shook his head. “I honestly don’t know. Maybe they were saving me for something?”

Varric shrugged. “Maybe.”

“So, what’s next?” Garrett asked.

Justice looked up from the notes he’d been making. “I need to go through everything and prepare a case. You’ll need to remain in the safe house until I can file all the proper motions in court that will prevent the OMF from reclaiming you until after the trial. Only if we lose will they be able to reclaim you, and with all this evidence? They don’t have a leg to stand on. We’ll be able to take down the entire OMF system and take the Chantry down a peg or two in the process.”

“That sounds like a good start,” Garrett said, nodding. “What happens to the Omegas in OMF custody once the system has been dismantled? Anders and I have some ideas of what we’d like to see happen.”

“By all means,” Justice gestured for Garrett to continue. “What ideas do you have?”

Anders cleared his throat. “Well, for one, all Omegas should be allowed to go back to their families first. I know not all of them will want to, and not all families will want them back. For those with nowhere else to go, safe houses should be established. They also will need a means of earning an education and applying for jobs as well.”

“Those are wonderful ideas,” Justice acknowledged. “However, we won’t be able to do much about those through the court system. Laws will need to be changed first.”

“That’s where I come in, gentlemen,” Leandra said as she approached their table. “Garrett already knows, I’ve been talking to my Senate contacts, very specifically Senator De Launcet. Her Omega son is in the facility as we speak.”

“Wait, not Emil De Launcet?” Varric asked.

“The one and the same,” Leandra confirmed.

“Shit,” Varric said. “I knew that name looked familiar. His name was on the list of unworthy Omegas from just this past week. I’m sorry but I’m afraid he was put down,” Varric revealed without going into the awful details of how the Omegas were being put down.

“Oh my word!” Leandra said in shock. “Do you have proof of that? I’ll need to speak with her immediately!”

Justice raised his hand. “My dear lady, please do not reveal this to the senator just yet.”

“Why ever not? She deserves to know that her son was murdered!” Leandra said, raising her voice.

“It will compromise my legal case against the OMF,” Justice explained. “We need to proceed cautiously so we can mount a strong case against them. Once we have, you can begin planning a strategy with the Senator in order to set up the system for Omegas that will come after the OMF has been shut down.”

Leandra took a deep breath. “Of course. You’re right. We will need to proceed cautiously. The Chantry can afford the best of the best in legal counsel and I wouldn’t want to do anything to jeopardize your case Mr. Justice.”

***

The adults spent the next few hours planning their strategy, knowing they couldn’t hide out forever. Justice knew that the first thing he had to do was file an injunction to prevent Anders from being taken into OMF custody and immediately put down. Such injunctions had been filed in the past but had always been turned down due to lack of sufficient reason to prevent the Omega in question to be killed, as per both Chantry Law and societal views of Omegas who were unable to breed were considered a worthless drain on society. In the past, before the formation of the OMF, Omegas who failed to produce offspring were often turned out by their Alphas, and they had to turn to social services for aid. Omegas were not seen as fit to earn an education or hold a job so eventually the Chantry spread the rhetoric of the worthless Omega, how they had no purpose if they had no pups to raise, and how ending their lives was actually _a kindness_ to them.

So a large part of their conversation had been around how to build their case. A lot would hinge on Anders being called before the judge to prove he wasn’t worthless. That he had a bright, inquisitive mind, he was well read, and could easily earn a degree as well as hold a job. Too often with such injunctions in the past, the defending lawyer would argue about how inhumane it was to treat Omegas in such a manner. Such cases were always struck down because by law, Omegas were not considered human. It was up to them to prove that they indeed were. With the evidence they had, they hoped it would be enough to sway a judge to allow the injunction, after which Justice could then file their case against the OMF.

Unfortunately, this would be the most dangerous part for Anders, because he would have to appear before the judge. If the injunction wasn’t granted, the judge would be obligated to hand Anders immediately over to OMF custody. This part worried Garrett the most, because if they were to mount a rescue just in case the injunction failed, they had to know that Anders could hold his own and not sink back into catatonia.

“I have a psychiatrist friend that I trust,” Justice said. “I would like for him to come and evaluate Anders. He may prove pivotal in both proving Anders is indeed just as human as Alphas and Betas are, but he may also be able to help Anders deal with his PTSD triggers that would send him into a catatonic state.”

“There’s something that can be done about that?” Anders asked. “That would be wonderful.”

Garrett nodded. Anything more that they could do in order to get Anders out of there alive if the judge ruled against them would put him more at ease.

It was around supper time when the twins began to complain about being bored and how they hated to be stuck in this _literal hole in the wall_. Truth be told it was Carver doing most of the complaining, but Bethany looked equally upset. Justice excused himself as he had a paperwork to begin to prepare back at his office, and Varric sent out another Carta member to fetch them all dinner, and also sent others out to bring some entertainment into the safe house to keep the children occupied.

“How long do we have to stay down here mother?” Carver whined during dinner.

“As long as it takes until we know Anders will be safe,” Garrett replied. “You don’t want the OMF to take Anders away and put him to death, do you?”

“Oh no! That would be horrible!” Bethany spoke up. “I like Anders a lot!”

“Thanks Bethany,” Anders smiled at the twelve-year-old. “You’re a very sweet girl.”

“I suppose I don’t want that either,” Carver conceded. “I just miss seeing my friends at school and stuff. Why can’t he stay down here while we go back to live in the mansion?”

“Well because the OMF will take you away instead, until we give them Anders,” Leandra explained.

“But I’m not an Omega!” Carver huffed.

“That doesn’t matter to them Carver,” Garrett growled. “They will do whatever it takes to get Anders back so they can kill him, and I will not allow them to harm anyone in this family.”

After dinner Carver was appeased when the Carta brought some portable games for himself and his sister, along with a collection of books and puzzles as well. Hopefully that would keep them entertained until the injunction was in place.

That night Anders lay in Garrett’s arms. “Do you really think we can pull this off?” Anders asked quietly.

Garrett shrugged. “I hope so. I can’t lose you. I’ll spirit you away if I have to.”

“We’d be hunted all over Thedas,” Anders mused. “I supposed we could try to make it past the Tevinter border.”

“Tevinter? You want me to be your Alpha slave?” Garrett teased.

“Well, I’d be safe there,” Anders suggested.

“True, but let’s just hope it doesn’t come to that,” Garrett sighed, kissing Anders’ forehead. “I’d hate to know what sorts of punishments you’d mete out to your Alpha slave.”

Anders giggled. “I can think of a few interesting ones already.” Garrett knew he had laughed a little too loudly when he heard his mother shush them from across the room. After that Garrett and Anders quietly just held each other, each lost in their own thoughts as they slowly drifted to sleep, both worried in their own way what the future would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter took so long. It was difficult to write and I have had a very bad cold for the past week as well. Sorry if this chapter was too disturbing but I decided I needed some really horrific stuff to be happening at the OMF if we're going to not only be able to take down the OMF system, but also be able to change this society's perception of Omegas and get the laws changed.


	9. The Injunction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders meets with the psychiatrist who has her own startling revelation. Then the day of reckoning is at hand. Will the judge grant the injunction?

It took Justice several days to complete the paperwork and be completely prepared to file the injunction. In the meantime, Varric kept his eyes on the cameras at the OMF and it was clear that Meredith was livid over losing Anders. It did beg the question of why Anders had spent so long in solitary confinement instead of just being “put down” like these other Omegas were. They couldn’t put their finger on it, but for some reason Meredith had been saving Anders for some special purpose.

While Justice was working on the paperwork, the psychiatrist Dr. Merrill Sabrae, that Justice had mentioned, was brought to the safe house to speak with Anders.

“Oh my, this is a pretty dank place,” Dr. Sabrae muttered as she entered the safe house.

Varric led the doctor over to where Anders was nervously pacing.

“Hey blondie, I’d like you to meet someone,” Varric said, leading the very young looking woman over to the Omega. “This is Dr. Sabrae. She’s the foremost Omega psychiatrist.”

Anders harrumphed. “I never heard of her advocating for Omega rights.”

Dr. Sabrae looked downright ashamed at the accusation. “I know. I’m sorry.”

Anders stopped pacing and regarded the slender, dark haired woman. “Wait, you are?”

“You’re right, I should be doing more for Omega rights,” she sighed. “It’s just until now, I’ve been afraid to go up against the Chantry. Not without revealing…”

“Revealing what?” Garrett asked as he joined them.

“There’s a reason why I have become so renowned in my field,” Dr. Sabrae explained, hanging her head to hide her embarrassment. “I…I am also an Omega.”

Anders stared at her in shock. “What? How is that possible? You hold a doctorate degree! The Chantry would never…”

“You’re right, they wouldn’t,” Dr. Sabrae admitted. “Which is why my parents put me on suppressants from the moment I presented. I’ve been pretending to be a Beta my entire life, and I know I’m not the only one.”

Anders stared at her in shock. “All these years…if I had been on suppressants?”

“I am sorry Anders,” Dr. Sabrae said. “Most parents aren’t even aware that it’s a viable option. The Chantry preaches the sanctity of the OMF system and most people believe it’s for the best, as I’m sure your family did.”

Anders frowned at that.

“Come, let’s sit down,” Dr. Sabrae gestured towards their small meeting table. “We have so much to discuss.”

Varric, Garrett and Anders sat along with Dr. Sabrae. “So, Mr. Justice filled me in on everything so far. I know everything you’ve been through Anders, and the case that he’s building against the OMF and Chantry.”

“Good,” Anders said with relief. “I didn’t want to have to recount all that again.”

“That’s very understandable,” Dr. Sabrae said. “I am so sorry for what you’ve been put through. It’s are for any of my patients to tell me exactly what they went through at the OMF before being mated, but I’ve always suspected the level of abuse that has been uncovered.”

The doctor shifted in her seat and took a deep breath. “What I want to do now is just talk to you, as a means to evaluate your competency and fitness to stand trial. I can’t honestly say you are if I haven’t spoken with you first. It will be the first thing the OMF will try to do is question your intelligence and competency, especially in light of the fact you are sterile. The big reason the OMF have been able to get away with ‘putting down’ sterile Omegas, is because people believe the lie that Omegas go insane if they can’t bear children.”

For the next several hours, Dr. Sabrae spoke with Anders, with Varric and Garrett silently witnessing the conversation. When she discovered that Anders had dreamt of becoming a doctor one day, she queried him on what little medical knowledge he might possess and was pleasantly surprised by his responses.

“Mr. Justice was right,” Dr. Sabrae said. “You are our first, best chance to finally take down the OMF once and for all. I am going to be taking a great risk by taking on your case.”

“There is a risk to testifying on behalf of an Omega?” Garrett asked.

“Well, you see, for Mr. Justice’s strategy to work,” Dr. Sabrae began. “I am going to have to out my own Omega status, proving to the court that an Omega can live a successful life without being mated to an Alpha. That we can be educated and have successful careers. I never dared speak out before, but this case is compelling because not only do we have such a fantastically competent Omega, but that he is mated to a supportive Alpha. That has never happened before and it makes this work the risk.”

Anders was dumbfounded. “You’re going to risk your life and reputation for me?”

“Not just for you,” Dr. Sabrae said. “For all of us.”

***

The day that Justice had booked the court appointment in order to file the injunction felt like it had come faster than expected. Anders was extremely nervous and fidgety as they waited for their Carta escort to bring them to court.

Naturally, Anders was nude as would be expected for an Omega, otherwise he’d be publicly stripped by the court security force as soon as they would try to enter. Anders didn’t need to deal with that amount of humiliation on a day like today.

After assessing Anders, Dr. Sabrae had taught Anders a few techniques to help him better cope with extreme stress and the hope was that nothing would trigger another catatonic state. If it did, then it would be all over and the OMF would have proved their case as to the incompetency and fragility of Omegas.

Anders shivered in Garrett’s embrace as they awaited for their escort to arrive. He’d already removed all his clothing except for his collar. Garrett hadn’t leashed him yet. He’d wait until the last possible moment to do _that_ to his precious Omega.

“I’m scared,” Anders confessed. “What if it all goes to shit anyway?”

“I won’t let that happen,” Garrett promised. “Varric and I have come up with a plan. The less you know, the better, but if the injunction is denied, we have a plan to get you out of there safely. All you need to do is focus on not panicking yourself into catatonia, alright?”

“Alright,” Anders nodded and snuggled further into his Alpha’s embrace.

When the Carta escort arrived, Anders reluctantly allowed himself to be leashed and led by his Alpha out to a waiting van. Inside the van were Justice and Dr. Sabrae as well. Garrett allowed Anders to curl up in his lap for the ride to the courthouse. Despite how tall Anders was, he was very good at making himself look small and vulnerable.

“Anders,” Dr. Sabrae said gently. “Remember what we discussed. You must walk into court looking confident. None of this curling into your Alpha while we’re in court, alright?”

“I know. I just want to take advantage of the opportunity to be held one last time,” Anders acknowledged. “Just in case.”

Garrett tightened this grip on his Omega at those words, trying to reassure him that it would all be alright.

When they arrived they saw a commotion happening outside the courthouse, with paparazzi everywhere. Justice smiled. “I put word out to every media outlet today to get as much public coverage of this case as possible. The court of public opinion will be key to winning our case once we go to trial.”

“Are you ready?” Garrett asked Anders as the Omega unfolded himself from his Alpha’s lap.

Anders took a deep breath and straightened up, looking more like the confident, defiant Omega he had first met at the OMF all those months ago.

“No matter what happens today Garrett, I need you to know something,” Anders said nervously. “I love you.”

Garrett pulled Anders in for kiss, before leaning his forehead against Anders’. “I love you too. So much. Stay strong today. We’ll get through this.”

Anders nodded and then they began to all climb out of the back of the van. Garrett, Anders, Justice and Dr. Sabrae were surrounded by their Carta escort as they made their way through the paparazzi. Once at the top of the courthouse stairs Justice turned around and gave a statement to the buzzing reporters.

“Today we are bringing an unprecedented case to this court,” Justice began. “Today we are filing an injunction against an unjust and inhumane practice against our precious Omegas. We plan to prove, beyond a doubt, what Omegas are truly capable of. That they are not simply for sexual gratification and breeding. That they have intact minds with desires and ambitions of their own. We will show how broken the OMF system really is!”

With that Justice turned, aiming to head into the courthouse when they heard a woman’s voice scream. “Stop them! Sieze that Omega!”

The Carta escort immediately tightened the perimeter around them as they saw Meredith and her orderlies bounding up the stairs, pushing paparazzi and reporters roughly out of the way.

Justice stared her down. “Ms. Stannard, you will not lay a hand on my client.”

Meredith was seething. “I don’t know what kind of stunt you are trying to pull, but that Omega is scheduled for immediate termination!”

A gasp of shock came from the reporters around them, followed by a cacophony as they began to yell questions. Meredith turned and faced them. “This Omega was deemed sterile by his physician over a week ago and his Alpha has been delaying the inevitable termination of this pitiful creature. It is Chantry Law and it would be best if Mr. Hawke would just let this Omega go and choose another mate!”

Garrett stepped up next to Justice then. “No! I don’t want another mate. This Omega is my true mate and I don’t care if he never bears children for me. I love him!”

More gasps and questions followed but Justice noted the time. “We are due in court. If you will excuse us.”

The Carta dwarves helped to escort them all inside and they quickly were taken through security before heading towards the courtroom they were appointed. Meredith naturally tried to follow, but she and her orderlies had brought weapons and restraints with them, and that delayed their ability to go through security. By the time she caught up with them, Anders and the others were already in court and Justice was addressing the judge.

“Your honor,” Justice began. “I am here to file an injunction against the local Kirkwall OMF and specifically against Meredith Stannard from being able to take the Omega known as Anders into custody.”

“On what grounds? Is this Omega mated?” the Judge asked, looking at the defiant looking Omega.

“Yes, your honor, he was mated several months ago to Mr. Garrett Hawke, the head of the Hawke household,” Justice replied indicating Garrett. “The grounds for the injunction are that we have uncovered evidence of abuse at the OMF, and that such abuse directly led to Anders’ current state of infertility.”

“That’s a lie!” Meredith shouted.

The judge banged his gavel. “I will not allow outbursts like that. Who are you and under what authority do you address this court?”

Meredith stood and walked towards the judge. “I am Meredith Stannard, the director of the Kirkwall OMF. I am here to collect this Omega. He was scheduled for termination over a week ago and his Alpha is in direction violation of Chantry Law by refusing to hand him over.”

“I see,” the Judged noted. “Are you prepared to defend the allegations of abuse that Mr. Justice has just put forth?”

“Absolutely,” Meredith said with a sneer.

“Mr. Justice, please proceed with submitting your evidence,” the judge ordered. “Ms. Stannard, please refrain from any outbursts. You will be given the opportunity to defend yourself against these allegations once all evidence has been presented.”

Justice spent the next hour presenting the findings from Anders’ doctor, the evidence gathered from the OMF by the Carta and the disturbing video footage. The reporters that had been allowed into the court had been following in rapt attention, but gasped when they saw the footage.

“This evidence is extremely damning,” the judge said once Justice had presented everything. “Ms. Stannard, what do you have to say for yourself?”

Meredith was momentarily stunned, as she hadn’t expected her crimes to be exposed so thoroughly. “All of that evidence could have been faked and forged. I deny all of it. Regardless, there is still the matter of the fact that the Omega in question is sterile, and according to Chantry Law he must be terminated!”

The judge sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Unfortunately, Ms. Stannard, you are correct on that matter. However, I feel it would be unjust to terminate him without verifying that this evidence is not, indeed, authentic. If the OMF is culpable for his infertility, then I’m afraid we will have to take this to trial.”

Meredith was now seething. “This worthless Omega is not fit to stand up to a court trial!”

“I beg to differ,” Dr. Sabrae said, standing up next to Justice. “I am Dr. Merrill Sabrae and I have personally evaluated this Omega. He is perfectly competent and intelligent. There is nothing _worthless_ about him.”

“Your reputation precedes you, Dr. Sabrae,” the Judge said. “However the Omega’s competency really isn’t in question regarding this matter.”

“I beg to differ,” Dr. Sabrae argued. “If Omegas were viewed as human, and not some sex toy for breeding, the Chantry Law for termination would never exist in regards to infertile Omegas.”

“By law, that is really all they are considered good for, Dr. Sabrae,” the judge argued. “As a Beta you may not understand, but the Omega’s purpose is child bearing and rearing. It would be cruel to use them just for sex if no offspring were forthcoming from such relations.”

“Omegas are capable of so much more, if they were just given the chance to prove it,” Dr. Sabrae said impassioned. “I am living proof of that.”

A loud gasp was heard throughout the room.

“Are you telling me, Dr. Sabrae,” the Judge growled. “That you are an Omega?”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m telling you,” Dr. Sabrae said boldly. “My parents put me on suppressants and had me registered as a Beta, but I presented as an Omega at the age of twelve. I have never mated nor bore children, yet look at what a successful career I have made for myself. I am proof that Omegas can be more. We need to reevaluate everything we know about Omegas because the abuse and cruelty must end. It must end today.”

The judge seemed momentarily dumbfounded.

“Your honor! This is preposterous!” Meredith shouted. “I demand you give me custody of Anders and…this…this fraud immediately. They should be both terminated for violating Chantry Law!”

The judge shook his head. “No, Ms. Stannard. This clearly is a complex issue. I have decided to grant the injunction, and I will include Dr. Sabrae with it. The OMF will not be allowed to take either Omega into custody until we have had a trial where all the evidence can be brought to bear. I also believe there is enough evidence here to order a full investigation of OMF operations.”

At that Meredith stood, her face practically glowing red with anger, ready to flee the room. The judge cleared his throat loudly, stopping Meredith in her tracks. “I am going to ask you and your men to be detained for the next 72 hours, so that the authorities can search your OMF facility for corroborating evidence.”

Several bailiffs appeared and hauled off Meredith and her orderlies.

Anders couldn’t quite believe his ears. He hugged Garrett as tears streamed down his face. Then he stood and faced the judge. “Your honor, I would like to personally say thank you. You have given me hope for myself and my fellow Omegas this day.”

“As an officer of the court, I am here to uphold the law,” the judge acknowledged. “However when a law proves to be outdated or wrong, it is my job to reinterpret it or work with the senate and the Chantry to change it. There must still be a trial and the Chantry will not easily allow sweeping changes, but I have a feeling changes will have to be made, one way or another, after today. Now, go home with your Alpha.”

Because of the injunction, they decided it was safe enough to return to the Hawke estate, rather than to the safe house. Regardless, Varric ordered a larger contingent of Carta to watch the estate and prevent Meredith from barging in again like she had. Leandra and the younger Hawkes were happy to finally be back home.

That night as Anders settled into bed next to Garrett he smiled. “I still can’t believe we won, and that it’s all over the news.”

Garrett smiled. “Yeah, I’ve already heard stories of protests erupting across Thedas against the Chantry and the OMF. Justice did it…he got this out into the court of public opinion. The Chantry can’t sweep this under the rug anymore. I am so proud of you, Love.”

“Thanks, Alpha,” Anders said with a kiss.

Just as Garrett was about to fall asleep be remembered something. He sat up and stared at Anders. “What…what you said earlier today…did you mean it?”

Anders stared back for a moment before nodding. “Yes. I love you Garrett.”

Garrett sighed and melted into his Omega’s embrace, tears cresting on his eyes. “Thank the Maker,” Garrett whispered. “I just love you so much.”

“I know,” Anders replied just before drifting off to sleep in his beloved’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay on this chapter. I decided to switch back to editing my novel. I finally got the first round of edits done on that and it's out for review with several people so I'm free to switch back and focus on my fan fiction writing again (yay!).


	10. Theraputic Punishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Merrill Sabrae suggests an unorthodox method for Garrett to help Anders to overcome some of his past trauma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a friendly reminder that this is a domestic discipline story and so that element is going to be reintroduced in this chapter, just handled in a more safe, sane and consensual manner than previously.

The date of the trial was set for six months from the date of the injunction. That gave them six months to properly prepare for what could very well be a very lengthy legal battle. There was a chance this could go all the way to the Free Marches Supreme Court. If that happened, it would have ripple effects across all of Thedas.

***

Meanwhile, Anders was still dealing with the trauma he’d experienced and Garrett asked Doctor Sabrae to visit regularly with Anders at their home to help him through it. The biggest trigger for Anders were memories of his beatings, including the last one he received from Garrett. Anders had long since forgiven the Alpha, but memories of the incident occasionally caused Anders to have panic attacks.

Doctor Sabrae worked with Anders on several techniques to help him get his panic attacks under control, but the nightmares continued to persist.

One afternoon, Anders and Doctor Sabrae, who insisted on being called Merrill, were sitting in the Hawke family library when she decided to propose an unorthodox method to help Anders get past his trauma.

“Anders, this is going to sound awful,” Merrill said nervously. “But please hear me out. Nothing else seems to have helped with your nightmares so far and you keep fixating on that last beating from Garrett. I know you forgave him, but I think a part of you still doesn’t trust him, am I right?”

Anders took a deep breath and sighed. “Yeah. I love him so much but I…a part of me is still afraid of him, no matter how gentle and kind he is now.”

Merrill nodded. “From what you’ve told me, despite disliking it, his punishments used to ground you – when they were scheduled and deserved. It was when Garrett lashed out in anger, that you were triggered, correct?”

Anders nodded. “Yeah, knowing where and when I would face the consequences for my behavior was…reassuring somehow? Especially knowing I was forgiven afterwards felt good. Since Garrett stopped all punishments, a part of me has felt a little lost.”

“You’ve been conditioned from your years of abuse,” Merrill explained. “I would like to recommend that Garrett bring back the punishments…”

Anders gasped at what Merrill was suggesting, shrinking more into himself.

Merrill reached out to reassure her fellow Omega. “I don’t mean at the level he was originally doing it, but if you’ve been particularly bratty you should know what the consequence is, and when and where to expect it. He absolutely can never punish you on the spot. I would be very clear with him about that.”

“I…I don’t know…” Anders said fearfully.

“A big difference will be this,” Merrill continued. “You will get a safe word. If the punishment becomes too much, you have the right to tell Garrett to stop and he has to stop. That can help rebuild the trust between you.”

“What if I just safe word all the time?” Anders asked.

“Well then you won’t have to face the consequence of your actions,” Merrill shrugged. “Somehow I think, deep down, you want to face them. Maybe you and Garrett can even get to a point where you would even enjoy a little erotic spanking outside of the standard household discipline?”

Anders huffed indignantly at that. “What if this doesn’t work?” Anders asked.

“Well then, I suppose we can always get you a prescription,” Merrill suggested. “However I want to leave that as a last resort, especially when being medicated could potentially count in Meredith’s favor at the trial.”

Anders nodded. “Alright, I’ll try it. Will you explain everything to Garrett? I don’t think I could.”

“Of course,” Merrill said with a warm smile.

***

“You want me to what?!” Garrett practically screamed. “After what happened the last time?”

“Now Mr. Hawke, please hear me out,” Merrill said firmly, raising her hands in a placating gesture. “This wouldn’t be how you treated Anders before, not exactly.”

“Then how, exactly, would it be?” Garrett growled.

“First of all, you should never punish in the heat of the moment, out of anger,” Merrill explained. “That’s what sent Anders into his catatonic state. Secondly, you will be building trust by allowing him to safe word out of the punishment if necessary.”

Merrill handed him a pamphlet. “This should give you all the basic guidelines in regards to reasonable punishments for various behaviors. Anders has a copy as well and he has agreed to this as long as you agree to stick to the parameters of these guidelines.”

“Do you really think this will help?” Garrett asked with skepticism.

“We’ve tried just about every other technique,” Merrill confessed. “The only other option would be prescriptions, and that would go on his public record and could hinder our case against the OMF.”

Garret nodded, sighing as he rubbed his face. “Alright. I just never want to hurt him again. I promised.”

“If you don’t go overboard,” Merrill began. “You won’t be hurting him, not really. And this could help him heal, emotionally. I will check in on you both regularly, but if anything at all happens you call me immediately.”

Garrett nodded and sat down behind his desk and began to read the pamphlet as Merrill saw herself out.

***

That night Garrett held Anders in his arms as they settled into bed. “So, do you really want to reinstate this whole domestic discipline thing?”

Anders shrugged. “Yes and no. A part of me does feel a bit lost without the consequences of punishments, but a part of me is terrified as well.”

“Have you read that pamphlet from Merrill?” Garrett asked.

Anders nodded.

“Maybe we should discuss your hard limits,” Garrett suggested. “I promised I would never harm you again and I will not use any implement on you if I know it will trigger you.”

“I’ve been thinking about that,” Anders said. “Definitely no to the whips, straps and belts. Oh and definitely no canes. That’s what they used at the OMF. Bare hand or paddles I think I’m okay with.”

“Alright bare hands or paddles it is,” Garrett agreed. “I think based on the severity scale in the pamphlet, we do bare hand up to severity three, leather paddle up to severity seven, and the wooden paddle to severity ten. Does that sound acceptable?”

Anders nodded. “Yeah, I think I’ll do my best to avoid severity ten.”

Garrett laughed. “I would hope so. Deliberately injuring one of your family members would be pretty bad and you’re far too sweet to ever do something like that.”

Garrett turned Anders face towards him and kissed his Omega soundly. “Alright then I suppose the new rules are back in place starting tomorrow, so please be good for me.”

“I’ll try,” Anders agreed. “Will they be in force for the rest of the household too?”

Garrett groaned. “Yeah I guess they’ll have to be, if it’s to be fair. Alright we’ll have a family meeting tomorrow. How much do you want to bet Carver will be the first one earning a punishment?”

Anders laughed at that. “He is a little spit fire,” Anders agreed.

“Not so little anymore either,” Garrett sighed. “I am guessing he and Bethany will be presenting very soon now.”

“Let’s hope they both present as Beta,” Anders said as he snuggled closer to his Alpha. “They’ll both have a lot fewer problems in life that way.”

“Yeah,” Garrett agreed. “Let’s hope.”

***

As expected, after the family meeting Carver was the first to earn a punishment. The way the new rules worked, Garrett would administer any earned punishments after dinner, based on the new scale. How they earned their punishments were different for the children and Anders and Garrett decided since his mother was an Alpha it would take a lot for her to earn any sort of punishment and therefore she was basically exempt. Also if there was ever the case that Garrett wasn’t home to mete out the punishments, Leandra, as Alpha, would be responsible for them instead.

Garrett explained to Leandra in detail how the punishments had to work going forward, and that Anders was the only one allowed a safe word because it was a critical part of his therapy. He had to learn to trust that all Alphas in the house would respect his use of his safe word if he needed it.

Carver, of course, had to mouth off and complain almost immediately, which earned him a level three punishment when he wouldn’t back down. The level system was critical so that everyone knew exactly what punishment they had earned. Garrett posted a nicely typed list of each punishment level and the equivalent punishment outside of the breeding chamber as a reminder to everyone. This was what Merrill had recommended and Anders had agreed to. If Anders felt he could handle it, then so could the children.

  * Level 1 = 5 bare hand spanks
  * Level 2 = 10 bare hand spanks
  * Level 3 = 15 bare hand spanks
  * Level 4 = 15 leather paddle spanks
  * Level 5 = 20 leather paddle spanks
  * Level 6 = 25 leather paddle spanks
  * Level 7 = 30 leather paddle spanks
  * Level 8 = 30 wood paddle spanks
  * Level 9 = 35 wood paddle spanks
  * Level 10 = 40 wood paddle spanks



Garrett looked at Carver. “I do hope I won’t be spanking you in here every day,” Garrett sighed. “This is meant to help Anders, but it isn’t fair if you children aren’t also punished for the same things. Try and be on your best behavior after tonight, alright Carver?”

“Yes, Garrett,” Carver sulked. “May I go to my room now, please?”

Garrett ruffled his hair. “Go ahead. I’ll see you at dinner.”

Garrett slumped against the wall, dragging his hands through his hair. “Why does he always have to push me like that?”

“Now dear, don’t you remember how you were at that age?” Leandra teased. “It wasn’t really all that long ago.”

Garrett laughed. “You’re right, it wasn’t. I’m sorry, but I think I understand why you spanked me so often back then.”

Anders chuckled. “I would have loved to have seen that.”

***

It took a few punishments before Carver learned to behave and eventually his spankings were fewer and farther between. Despite agreeing to this as a part of his therapy, Anders was terrified of being punished and was diligent about behaving. Not that the new rules were at all as stringent as they once had been.

Anders was still wearing clothing at home and sitting with the family at the dining table. Garrett didn’t force the Omega to let him mount every time he was horny, although Garrett would sometime seek Anders out in the library during the day and ask if they could make love. Anders rarely refused if Garrett asked nicely enough. He really did love Garrett now, despite some lingering trust issues, and he loved being touched and praised by his Alpha.

The new rules, especially for Anders, were more about well-being and safety, and not arguing with the Head of House once a final decision had been made about a topic. Anders and Garrett spent hours debating strategies for the trial, but the agreement was that once Garrett made a final decision, all arguments had to cease.

That’s what finally broke Anders’ resolve a few weeks later, when he and Garrett were debating about what to do if the trial went against them. Garrett wanted Anders to get escorted by the Carta out of the Free Marches until they could figure out what to do next. Anders insisted he stay and fight, feeling that he needed to remain in Kirkwall if they had any hopes for asking for a retrial.

“No, Anders,” Garrett growled. “I will not risk your safety. Only if a retrial is guaranteed, then I’ll bring you back to Kirkwall. Even Justice agrees that this is for the best, and I have made up my mind.”

“But Garrett!” Anders whined. “I need to be here, to be the face of the movement to free Omegas from oppression. I can’t just go into hiding!”

“OMEGA!” Garrett growled in his full Alpha voice. “I said my mind was made up. Do you remember what that means?”

Anders eyes darted back and forth as he tried to recall what Garrett meant and then his entire body slumped. “No arguing with the Head of House once his mind has been made up, especially when it’s in regards to my safety and well-being,” Anders intoned.

“What level of punishment is that?” Garrett asked.

“Level 7, because my argument violates two rules,” Anders replied meekly. “I’m sorry, Garrett.”

“You agreed to the rules and the equivalent punishments,” Garrett reminded him. “You will report for your punishment after dinner.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Anders replied.

***

All through dinner Anders squirmed in his seat. He already felt guilty for continuing to argue with Garrett when he knew the Alpha only wanted to make sure he was safe. There really had been no point to his arguing since they were just discussing back-up plans in case the trial went poorly. If everything went according to how Justice was hoping they would, then the entire argument they had this afternoon would be moot.

“What’s with you?” Carver asked.

“Um well,” Anders blushed in embarrassment. “I earned myself a punishment today.”

Anders expected Carver to snigger in his usual way, but instead the kid actually looked sorry for him. “Bummer, man.”

“Please don’t be too hard on him, Garrett,” Bethany asked softly.

“Don’t worry Bethy,” Garrett said. “He won’t get more than what we already agreed to, and he always has his safe word if he needs it.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that,” Bethany said, smiling.

After dinner Leandra guided the children up to their rooms to finish their homework, while Anders followed Garrett to the breeding chamber.

“It’s been a long while since you’ve been in here,” Garrett said. “Do you need me to strap you down?”

Anders shook his head as he began to remove his clothing. “No, Alpha.”

“Alright,” Garrett said. “You know I really don’t want to do this, but Dr. Sabrae insisted this would help.”

“I know,” Anders nodded as he climbed onto the bench. “Let’s just get it over with, please?”

Garrett went to the wall of implements and selected a leather paddle.

“Based on everything we agreed to, you earned a level seven punishment,” Garrett stated. “That means thirty with a leather paddle. Remind me of your safe word.”

“Traffic lights,” Anders said. “Red for stop, yellow to take a break, green for good.”

Garrett nodded and moved into position behind his trembling Omega. Garrett ran his hand over Anders’ back. “Shhh. This will hurt more if you’re too tense, you know that.”

Anders took a deep breath and calmed himself as much as possible.

Garrett rubbed the leather paddle across Anders’ lower back and ass waiting for the Omega to stop trembling.

“What are you being punished for?” Garrett asked to help distract Anders from his nerves.

“I continued to argue with you after you made a decision,” Anders replied. “And what I was arguing for would put my health and safety in jeopardy.”

Anders had finally calmed enough and Garrett lifted the paddle, putting about half of his full force into the first swing. _Whack!_

Garrett set a slow but steady rhythm paddling Anders across both cheeks and then working his way down, peppering the Omega’s thighs and sensitive sit spots as well. By the tenth hit Anders began to whimper and Garrett paused after fifteen.

“What’s your color?” Garret asked as he massaged Anders’ backside, feeling the increased heat radiate from the Omega’s reddened ass.

“It’s green, Alpha,” Anders said quietly.

“You’re doing so well,” Garrett praised. “You’re half-way through now.”

Garrett then stepped back to resume the punishment when he noticed the Omega’s arousal. He decided to file that information away for later.

By the time they had reached twenty-five, Anders was sobbing, repeating “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” over and over.

Garrett dispensed the final five more quickly, landing the last one a little harder than the rest. He then quickly put the paddle away and gathered his Omega up into his arms. “Shh, it’s over now. You took your punishment very well. All is forgiven now.”

Anders clung to Garrett as he was carried up to their bedroom. Garrett sat on the bed and continued to cradle his Omega who was still crying into his shoulder. “Anders, what’s your color?” Garrett asked with concern.

Anders looked up, his eyes red from crying and studied Garrett’s face for a moment. “It’s…green.”

“Are you sure? You seem pretty upset,” Garrett asked gently.

Anders nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure…I was just overwhelmed by all these emotions all of a sudden. It was like a damn broke inside of me and I just had to cry to get them out.”

“Well that sounds like a good thing,” Garrett smiled. “Now would you like me to help you take care of that?” Garrett asked, indicating the Omega’s still noticeable erection.

Anders blushed beet red when he realized how aroused he was, tucking his head under Garrett’s chin before nodding quietly. Garrett chucked and reached for a bottle of lube he’d set out earlier, slicking up Anders’ cock before taking the Omega in hand as he slowly began to stroke the hardened length, making Anders gasp and arch into his touch.

“That’s it, Love,” Garrett whispered. “Let go. Cum for me.”

Garrett tightened his grip and sped up his strokes as Anders began to writhe and moan, shuddering his release moments later.

After that Anders went boneless in Garrett’s arms and the Alpha lifted him gently and carried him into a bath he’d asked Orana to draw up earlier. Garrett laid Anders gently into the hot, bubbly water before shedding his clothes and sliding into the tub behind Anders, wrapping his arms around the Omega.

“How are you feeling?” Garrett asked as Anders settled himself against his chest.

“Mmmm, kind of floaty,” Anders replied. “Feels nice.”

Garrett felt relieved.

They relaxed in the bath until the water began to cool and then Garrett quickly washed them both before helping Anders out of the tub and wrapping him in big fluffy towels and leading him to bed.

Once settled in Anders seemed to come back to himself as he smiled and kissed Garrett thoroughly. “Thank you, Alpha.”

“For what?” Garrett asked.

“For giving me what I needed tonight,” Anders replied. “I think Merrill was right, these punishments can be therapeutic. Knowing that I actually have control over the situation, that I can stop it if I needed to really helped. Thank you, by the way, for checking in on me and making sure I was still okay.”

“You know I never want to ever traumatize you again like I did,” Garrett said. “I love you too much to do that.”

“I know,” Anders smiled before curling up in Garrett’s arms and drifting off to sleep.

That night, for the first time in a long while, Anders slept without a single nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. I've been ill for a few weeks and am just starting to feel better. Also I wasn't quite sure where to take this story next until I came across this bit of fan art, which is what inspired me to reintroduce the domestic discipline aspect into this story: http://winebearcat.tumblr.com/post/150799976935/ojiisanholic-woah-kinky-really-late-but
> 
> Also, I did some research and there are arguments for and against using BDSM/spanking/domestic discipline (DD) to help people overcome past abuse. This is a fictional universe where DD is a normal, accepted part of their society. DD can be done without causing trauma or harm if done with all parties consenting and the use of safewords and proper aftercare.


	11. The Trial - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett tries something new to help calm his Omega's nerves before the trial. As the trial begins, they are thrown another surprise.

The six months seemed to have flown by. Now the trial was a week away and Anders couldn’t help feeling anxious. The possibility of them losing the trial and him having to either flee his home, or else get hauled off to be raped, tortured and murdered weighed heavily on his mind and he began having nightmares again.

One afternoon Anders was in the library, trying to read another law book, but the words just swam in front of his eyes after yet another poor night of sleep. He had been trying to familiarize himself with Chantry law as much as possible to be better prepared for the trial himself. He knew he would have to stand witness and he didn’t want to fall into any legal traps that the OMF’s lawyer might throw at him.

Garrett walked in, looking cheerful and well rested. “So how’s my favorite Omega today? You’ve been keeping to yourself a lot lately.”

“What do you have to be so cheerful for?” Anders grumped, trying to hide behind the tome in his lap.

Garrett came over and pulled the book out of Anders’ grasp. “Hey! I was reading that!”

Garrett gave the Omega a look. “I know we are operating under much more casual rules these days, but is that really any way to speak to me?”

Anders sighed. “No, Alpha.”

Garrett squatted down in front of the seated Omega, taking his hands into his. “You’re worried about the trial next week, aren’t you?”

Anders nodded mutely.

“You technically haven’t broken any of our rules, yet,” Garrett said. “But if you think it might help, I could arrange a spanking.”

Anders blushed a deep red, his breath hitching. After several beats he finally looked up at Garrett and breathed. “Yes, Alpha.”

Garrett stood, holding his hand out. “I’d like to try something different this time. Come with me.”

Anders obeyed, taking the Alpha’s hand and allowed himself to be led to their bedroom.

“So to be clear, I’m not doing this out of anger, and this isn’t a punishment either,” Garrett said. “What’s your safe word?”

Anders fidgeted. “Traffic lights. Red for stop, yellow to take a break, green for good.”

“Very good,” Garrett nodded as he sat on the end of their bed. “Please take off your clothes and then come here.”

Anders removed the sweats he had been wearing, carefully folding them and then walked over to where Garrett sat. “I want you to lie yourself over my lap. I’m going to give you a nice, thorough hand spanking. We won’t be counting either. This stops when I think you’ve had enough, or if you safe word, and not before.”

Anders visibly gulped at that, but nodded in agreement before draping himself over Garrett’s lap.

Garrett arranged Anders how he wanted him, spreading his legs so the Omega’s cock could swing freely between them without any friction. This wasn’t about pleasure. Anders’ head and chest rested on the mattress while his long legs reached the floor. Garrett pushed his one knee up to raise the Omega’s ass higher.

Anders flinched at the first touch of the Alpha’s hand, despite the fact that the touch was gentle. Garrett first began to massage Anders’ ass, helping to increase the blood flow. After a few minutes of this, the tension Anders carried melted away and he fully submitted to his Alpha, relaxing over his lap. Only then did Garrett finally raise his hand and land the first stinging blow. Without the tension, Anders at first appreciated how the sting dissipated into a tingling warmth on his skin before the next blow hit. Garrett set up a steady rhythm, hitting first one cheek then the other, before working his way over the Omega’s sit spots and thighs.

At first Anders remained relaxed, taking the spanking. Soon enough he began to whimper and squirm in his Alpha’s hold, as the heat built up and each new spank stung more than before. Eventually he began to writhe and scream, trying to cover his ass with his hands. Anders doesn’t use his safe word so Garrett grabbed both of Anders’ arms and held them behind his back and continued on. Anders felt completely flayed open, his skin and soul bared and he finally slumped in acceptance of his Alpha’s discipline, sobbing into the mattress.

That’s when Garrett finally stopped, shaking out his own sore hand for a moment before helping his emotionally drained Omega up, repositioning him to curl into his lap. Garrett reached out to brush away the tears and grabbed a tissue for Anders to blow his nose.

“I’m very proud of you,” Garrett said. “You took that so well. How do you feel?”

Anders contemplated the question for a moment as he blew into the tissue and wiped at his eyes. “Lighter. Better. Thank you Alpha.”

“So tell me, why didn’t you use your safe word when you were trying to protect your ass with your hands?” Garrett asked.

Anders shrugged. “I’m not sure. I guess a part of me wanted to see how much I could take, to see where it would take me. I guess a part of me knew I needed the emotional release.”

“I love you so much,” Garrett smiled. “I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure you get through this trial in one piece, alright. If you feel the need for this again, please let me know. You don’t need to provoke me to get me to spank that beautiful ass of yours.”

Anders blushed again. “Yes, Alpha.”

***

The next week flew by and the morning of the trial dawned grey and foreboding. Anders was once again a nervous wreck, up and pacing long before their alarm went off. Garrett yawned sleepily, grousing how it was still dark out before he realized that Anders was pleading with him.

“Please, Alpha,” Anders asked softly. “I think I need it. Please.”

Garrett yawned and stretched. “Alright, Love. Give me a moment.”

Garrett stumbled into the bathroom for several minutes. Once he came back into the bedroom he looked a little more awake as he sat down on the edge of the bed and patted his lap.

Anders practically flung himself over Garrett’s lap this time, hoping for a similar release of emotion as he’d had the week before.

Garrett began the spanking but after a few minutes Anders actually called out a safe word. “Yellow!”

“Need a break so soon, Love?” Garrett asked. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s not enough. I need…more,” Anders tried to explain.

Garrett thought for a moment. “Alright, go get me my hairbrush,” he suggested. “Maybe that’ll do the trick.”

Anders returned quickly with the requested hairbrush and handed it to Garrett before going back over the Alpha’s knee. Garrett quickly worked up a steady rhythm of blows and sooner than expected Anders was boneless and sobbing. Afterwards Garrett carried Anders into the bathroom and let him down in the shower, helping him stand.

Anders hugged Garrett as the Alpha turned on the shower. “Thank you, I really did need that.”

“You’re welcome, Love,” Garrett replied. “Thank you for using your safe word when you needed to.”

They took their time in the shower, the spanking having aroused them both. Since they were up early, they had time to make love and get washed between lingering kisses. They were just toweling off when the alarm clock finally went off.

The trial would begin in two hours, so they had time to dress and have breakfast before heading to the courthouse. Anders was thankful for the inclement weather, as that meant he would be allowed to be clothed in public. He donned the simple Omega clothing he was required to wear, which consisted of a long sheath that went down to his ankles, and was covered over with a hooded robe. Lastly he was also allowed a simple pair of shoes.

Omega clothing, whenever he had been allowed to wear them, always reminded him of mage robes in old storybooks he read as a child. What he wouldn’t give to wield that sort of power, then no one would ever be able to oppress him.

***

After breakfast, they prepared to leave with their Carta escort. They would be picking up Merrill and Justice along the way.

Anders grumbled as Garrett clipped the leash to his collar and the Alpha chuckled, pulling his Omega in for a placating kiss before they headed out to the waiting van. Leandra and the children would stay behind and watch the proceedings on TV. A trial like this didn’t come every day and they had been told that it would be broadcast across Thedas, which was clearly what Justice had hoped for. Chances were more in their favor with everything being as public as possible.

Merrill joined them first, giving Anders a quick hug for luck before she sat down. “How are things going?”

Anders blushed at her question. “They are going well. You were so right about the spankings. We have actually added a new element to that this past week that has really helped to calm my nerves.”

Merrill listened intently as Anders and Garrett described the two scenes they had in the past week, the most recent one that very morning.

She clasped her hands together happily when Anders described the release of emotion that each spanking had produced. “Oh I’m so glad. I had hoped everything would progress into this direction, but I didn’t want to push either of you too far until you were ready. I’m glad you’re feeling the benefit of the spankings.”

Just then the van rumbled over some rough pavement and Anders winced. “Actually I’m regretting needing the hairbrush this morning,” he groaned. Merrill giggled and Garrett laughed at the poor Omega’s expense.

Justice joined them next with a grim expression on his face. “Oh dear, why do I get the feeling you have bad news?” Merrill asked.

“I’m not sure yet,” Justice shook his head. “I haven’t been able to find out who the OMF and Chantry hired as their legal representation, and that’s never a good sign.”

The mood in the van got more somber after that and Anders leaned against Garrett for comfort.

As expected there was a media circus outside of the courthouse as they arrived. Everything was scheduled so that they wouldn’t arrive at the same time as Meredith and their legal team. They didn’t want another incident in front of the press like they had at the injunction hearing, so the Carta made sure that Meredith was inside the courthouse before their van pulled up.

The Carta formed a ring around Garrett, Anders, Merrill and Justice as they escorted them up the steps. This time Justice didn’t stop to address the press. He felt that the testimony that would be presented over the next several days of the trial would speak for itself.

After they entered the courthouse and made it past security, Anders raised his hood and walked obediently next to Garrett.

As they entered the court room the press that had been allowed in began to clamor and the judge had to insist on them being quiet or else he would make the case closed to the public. He had also allowed two networks to set up cameras to broadcast the entire proceedings live.

As they seated themselves Garrett noticed that Meredith sneered at them but there was no sign of legal counsel. Surely the Chantry were not permitting Meredith to defend herself in this trial?

Then the courtroom doors opened once more time and another gasp escaped the audience in attendance. The who strode along the center aisle was the best known lawyer in all of Thedas and he had never lost a case. Yet.

Sebastian Vael, Esquire. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my updates are getting slower on this fic. My muse has been dragging me into the Teen Wolf fandom and I was distracted by two one-shots I just had to write there first. I'll try and remain focused on this story now, at least until the trial is complete. :)


	12. The Trial - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial continues. Sebastian tries to discredit the doctor's testimony.

Even Anders knew who Sebastian Vael was. After seeing him Anders just slumped into his seat between Garrett and Justice, already feeling defeated. Garrett reached out his hand and took Anders’ in his to help ground and calm the Omega.

Anders looked at the faces of the judges they were facing that day. While there had been only one judge presiding over the ruling of the injunction, for a full trial such as this, a panel of three judges was required. Anders was relieved to see that the judge who had ruled on the injunction was part of the panel. That judge had seemed quite reasonable and Anders hoped the other two were as well, but he doubted it.

The judges called for order in the court and directed for opening remarks to begin. Justice went first.

“Ladies and Gentlemen of the court,” Justice began. “We are here today to reveal the mistreatment and abuse that the Omega Mating Facilities perpetrate on our Omega population on a daily basis. We were brought here because a very brave Omega has had the courage and conviction to come forward and bear witness to these abuses. This very same Omega, who is legally mated to an Alpha of high standing, is facing a death sentence as a direct result of the abuses he suffered at the hands of the OMF, both here in Kirkwall and at the Ferelden OMF where he spent many years.”

Justice paused for a moment before continuing. “We will show, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that the Omega Anders’ infertility was directly caused by neglect and abuse. This should call into question the Chantry Law that demands all infertile Omegas be _put down._ Furthermore, we will also show that Omegas are far more intelligent and capable than the OMF and Chantry propaganda have led us all to believe. By the end of this trial, I hope every citizen of Thedas will call for the dismantling of the OMF system and a change in our laws regarding all Omegas!”

Murmurs and gasps could be heard from the crowd behind them, but they otherwise remained quiet. This was the trial of the millennium and they didn’t want this to become a closed trial.

Justice sat back down and Sebastian Vael stood to take his turn.

“Ladies and Gentlemen of the Court,” began the former playboy turned pious lawyer. “My fellow counselor would have you believe that this trial is about abuse and neglect. Nothing could be farther from the truth. I will show, _beyond a shadow of a doubt_ , that this entire trial is a farce. That this trial is about a rich, spoiled Alpha who doesn’t want to lose his favorite plaything.” Garrett growled at that.

“Chantry Law is very clear that an Omega that cannot bear children is a burden upon society, and therefore should be put out of its misery. Omegas were only meant for procreation and they are miserable wretches without offspring. It is a kindness to send them to the Maker’s side if they cannot fulfill their purpose in life.”

A mix of both angry and agreeable murmurs rose from the crowd as Mr. Vael returned to his seat. Meredith had a smug, sanctimonious look on her face, looking for all the world as if they had already won.

Anders shuddered in disgust on hearing what the opposing legal council had to say and he worked hard to control himself from shouting at the man. Losing his cool would do nothing to further their case now so he took deep breaths and tried to calm himself down. Garrett noted his distress and put a comforting arm around his shoulders.

The first witness Justice called to the stand was Garrett’s family doctor, who described in detail everything he discovered about Anders’ infertility. “So, based on all the evidence, what did you conclude?”

The doctor cleared his throat. “I concluded that the Omega was severely abused and malnourished, which can cause temporary infertility. However, with all the scar tissue I discovered, it was clear his fertility was permanent, most likely due to an infection.”

“Were you able to confirm that conclusion?” Justice queried further.

The doctor nodded. “As a matter of fact, I was. I obtained his full medical records from the OMF in Ferelden just last week. They had been reluctant to release them. The records confirm Anders’ claim that he had suffered from a severe infection for weeks prior to being treated. He nearly died.”

Justice then turned and took a folder from his table and handed it to the panel of judges. “We wish to submit these records into evidence. These are certified copies of all of Anders’ OMF medical records in Ferelden. I have no further questions.”

Sebastian stood then, casually buttoning his suit jacket as he strolled over to where the witness sat. “So, everything you claim Anders suffered from, could have caused his infertility?”

The doctor nodded. “Yes, that’s exactly right.”

“Is there any chance he could have been born infertile? That even if these events hadn’t happened to him, that perhaps he may still not have been able to conceive a child?” the lawyer asked pointedly.

The doctor sighed. “Yes, of course. Within the male Omega population there is about a ten percent chance of being born sterile. However, the OMF tests for that as soon as the Omega has been admitted. It’s actually rare for a sterile Omega to actually be mated. Most are destroyed as soon as their infertility is discovered.”

“Are there any forms of sterility that cannot be tested for?” Sebastian continued.

“Yes, there are some very rare forms of Omega infertility that are undetectable,” the doctor replied.

“So, you see, your Honors,” Sebastian addressed the panel. “It’s mere conjecture that the OMF directly caused this Omega’s infertility. I have nothing further.”

The doctor looked apologetic as he left the witness stand.

The judges then called for a brief recess so they could review Anders’ medical records.

Meredith glared smugly at them as they exited the court room and took some time to stretch their legs. “So, be honest, how damaging was that?” Garrett asked.

Justice shrugged. “Not very. He actually took the exact same angle I would have, so I was anticipating that. Sebastian Vael may have never lost a case, but he’s never been up against me. I actually had a feeling he was going to be the Chantry’s choice in defending the OMF and I have been studying his cases. Don’t worry too much just yet.”

Garrett breathed a sigh of relief.

It took an hour before the trial resumed. Anders was huddled up next to Garrett on a bench in the hallway, hiding his face in his Alpha’s neck. Garrett’s Alpha scent helped keep him calm. Sebastian was strategically keeping Meredith away from them, which they were grateful for.

After they resettled themselves in the courtroom, Justice addressed the judges. “Your Honors, I would like to present several more pieces of evidence at this time. We have obtained records showing that the OMF here in Kirkwall is purposely malnourishing most of the Omegas in their care. We also have evidence that shows that Omegas who are scheduled for death are raped, tortured and then burned alive.”

Sebastian stood forcefully. “Objection Your Honors! How did they obtain such sensitive information?”

Justice cleared his throat. “I would like to call Varric Tethras to the stand at this time. He will gladly clarify how the evidence was obtained.”

The judges conferred. “We’ll allow it.”

Sebastian sat down in frustration.

Varric took the stand. “Mr. Tetrhas, can you explain to the court your relationship with the Omega Mating Facility here in Kirkwall?”

“Sure. As most people know, I run a variety of business ventures here in Kirkwall,” Varric replied. “One of my businesses deals with food distribution. The Chantry orders and prepays for the food for the OMF and we pick up and deliver the food.”

“So, can you explain how you discovered that the OMF wasn’t feeding the food you delivered to the Omegas in their care?” Justice asked.

“Objection!” Sebastian cried out again. “He’s leading the witness!”

Justice huffed. “Let me rephrase my question. Can you tell us why you approached me in regards to the OMF?”

“Yeah, it all started with Anders over there,” Varric explained. “After Garrett mated him he came over for drinks at one of my establishments and I was shocked at how emaciated he was. So I asked my boys to pay a little closer attention during the next delivery run.”

“What did your boys discover?” Justice queried.

“When they were loading the boxes in the kitchen, they got glimpses of the other Omegas, and they looked equally scrawny and they were just eating some kind of thin gruel,” Varric continued. “We don’t deliver gruel, only fresh meats, vegetables, fruits. All the stuff you’re supposed to feed a growing Omega.”

Justice produced some photos from a folder he had at their table. “How were these photos obtained?”

“My boys wanted to show me what they saw, so they discreetly took some photos,” Varric explained. “They didn’t break in or anything, they were just there making their normal delivery.”

Justice handed the photos to the judges who looked through them and muttered to each other.

“Can you tell the court what these photos show?” the central judge instructed.

“Yeah sure. You can see the crates we delivered and what was in them, and then you can see the Omegas sitting in the dining area eating that thin gruel. You can see the ribs on most of those poor kids,” Varric said with a mix of sadness and frustration. “The last photo was taken when one of my guys decided to stay behind and just watch from the outside. It shows the OMF director handing off the boxes of food to some other delivery people, and getting paid for it. She’s selling the food the Chantry buys and is pocketing the money herself.”

A gasp came from the audience at the accusation.

The judges conferred again. “At this time I must request that the OMF hand over all financial records and transactions to the court. We also order an investigation into Ms. Stannis’ personal financial records as well. This requires further review.”

The right most judge, who had presided over the injunction hearing spoke up for the first time. “I ordered a full investigation into the OMF operations six-months ago. I have yet to receive a report on that matter. Bailiff Aveline? Can you please check into the matter immediately?”

The freckled, strawberry blonde Beta stepped forward. “At once Your Honor!” she said before she existed the courtroom, only to be replaced with a junior ranking bailiff.

Meredith was seething. “You can’t do this! I have done nothing wrong! The Omega is the one who is in defiance of Chantry Law!”

“Counselor, please restrain your client, or we will!” the central judge said emphatically before turning to the witness stand. “Mr. Tethras, do you have any other testimony to provide?”

“Yeah, I do,” Varric nodded. “After seeing these photos, I told my boys on their next delivery run to install some hidden cameras at the OMF. Look I know that’s not legal or anything, but I needed to know what was really going on there. The video that we got from those cameras was pretty shocking.”

“Objection!” Sebastian yelled again. “You cannot allow into evidence illegally obtained video footage. That is a violation of privacy!”

The judges conferred again. “The OMF is a public facility, performing a public service,” the central judge stated. “While we are dubious on how this evidence was obtained, the veil of privacy does not apply to a public facility.”

Garrett squeezed Anders’ hand. Anders was nervous to see the video footage again but he was encouraged by how things were currently proceeding. Anders hadn’t expected all the judges to be so _reasonable_. For the first time in months, he actually dared to hope again.

Justice was just handing over the flash drive with the video footage, instructing the bailiff as to which timestamps they need to view as the television was being set up for viewing.

Just then Leandra Hawke burst into the courtroom and came running over to Justice and Garrett. “Mr. Justice, Garrett!” she cried out. “You have to come quickly, it’s Bethany! They took Bethany!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates. These trial sequences are difficult to write because I'm trying to make them somewhat plausible. I have changed a few things (since this is Thedas and Chantry Law is the law of the land, so no jury, and I'm fudging a few other things in the name of "it's an AU" in order for things to work out the way I want). ;)


	13. The Trial - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out the fate of Bethany Hawke and the trial resumes.

The courtroom was abuzz due Leandra’s interruption and one of the judges began to hammer his gavel calling for order. “What is going on?” he demanded.

“I am so sorry Your Honor,” Leandra apologized, addressing the judges. “I have a family emergency. My daughter was just taken by the OMF!”

“What does that have to do with these proceedings?” the judge asked sternly.

“I am Leandra Hawke, Garrett Hawke’s mother,” Leandra explained. “Bethany is Garrett’s younger sister and Anders’ sister-in-law. She presented as Omega in school today and the OMF took her into custody before I could even get there. Considering all the allegations that my son and his mate are making against the OMF, I’m sure you can understand that I would be scared for my daughter right now.”

Meredith leered at them menacingly upon hearing this information and the look did not get past the judges. “I see your point, Mrs. Hawke. Bailiff, please have someone escort Mrs. Hawke to the OMF and allow her to retrieve her daughter. The injunction in place for Anders and Ms. Sabrae will be extended to Bethany Hawke for the duration of this trial as well.”

“Thank you, your honor!” Leandra said gratefully as she ran after the bailiff.

“Order in the court!” the central judge called again. “I think after that we all need some time. Let’s break for lunch and we’ll resume in two hours to review the video evidence.”

Garrett and Anders smiled and immediately ran after Leandra and accompanied her to the OMF. The drive from the courthouse was usually less than twenty minutes, which would give them plenty of time to get Bethany and get back to the courthouse.

Varric also made some calls and made sure some Carta backup was available, just in case.

“Mother, where is Carver?” Garrett asked as they drove to the OMF in the back of the bailiff’s car.

“He’s still in school,” Leandra sighed. “They wouldn’t release him because it’s finals week.”

“We’ll go get him later then,” Garrett said, pulling his mother into a hug.

Anders sat in front with the bailiff, looking worried. He had never told Garrett about the intake process for Omegas at the OMF, and he feared they were probably rushing her through it.

When they arrived the bailiff produced the court order and insisted they bring Bethany Hawke out immediately. At first the orderlies wanted to refuse but when the bailiff started to call the court they capitulated. “Wait here, we’ll bring her. She’s in the middle of the intake process.”

Once the orderlies were gone, Garrett felt Anders shudder. “What’s wrong love?”

“Garrett, I’m so sorry,” Anders said quietly. “I’m so sorry Bethany has had to go through this.”  Anders buried his head in Garrett’s neck and cried. He didn’t know how to begin to explain.

“Anders, what’s going on,” Garrett pushed Anders up and forced him to look at him. “You’ve got me worried now.”

“It…it’s the intake process,” Anders tried to explain. “It’s…very…invasive.”

“Oh, Maker, no!” Leandra breathed beside them. “Are we too late?”

Anders nodded. “Probably, if my intake process was anything to go by.”

“What do they do?” Leandra asked. “Please, tell me.”

Anders hid his face again, trying to regain his composure. Then he took a deep breath and looked up at Garrett and Leandra. “First they take all of your clothing. Every stitch. Then you’re taken into a shower room and shackled to the wall. They hose you down with cold water and scrub you…everywhere. Then…then they give you an enema. Even the girls from what I recall. The orderlies like to be very…hands on…during it all. If you cry or complain at all, you are given your first discipline training, right there. Their favorite implement is the paddle.”

Anders shuddered again at the memory. “Finally, they take you and strap you down to an exam table and they have their doctor give you a _very thorough_ examination. That’s when they also test an Omega’s fertility. After all that you’re fitted with your OMF collar and placed into a room by yourself for the first week to _acclimate_ you.”

As Anders recounted his recollection of his intake process, Garrett was looking more and more angry. “What is taking them so long?!”

Anders sighed. “They were probably already in the middle of the enema part by the time we got here. That will take…a while…to clear out of her system so she can be made presentable.”

The bailiff sat across from them and looked very troubled at what he had just heard.

It took another twenty minutes before Bethany was led out to them. She was outfitted in the same style of Omega robes and hood as Anders, due to the weather. Her eyes were red and puffy. Clearly she had been crying. Around her neck was a locked OMF collar.

“Remove the collar,” the bailiff instructed. “Her family will provide one.”

Once the collar was removed she was finally released and she ran into her mother’s arms, sobbing. “Thank you for getting me out of there, it was awful!”

“Don’t worry, we’ll keep you safe,” Garrett promised.

Bethany nodded and looked at Anders. “You were right about how horrid this place was. I never, ever want to go back!”

“Hopefully you never will,” Anders said, placing a reassuring hand on her still trembling shoulder.

The bailiff drove them back to court and Leandra took Bethany home with her from there.

Garrett and Anders had time to grab a quick lunch with Justice in the court cafeteria before the trial was set to resume.

“I have Mr. Vael on the defensive,” Justice said sternly. “We’re not out of the woods yet, but the judges’ panel is more open to my line of inquiry than I had hoped. That will work in our favor.”

Garrett nodded in understanding.

“How is your little sister? Did you get her back safely?” Justice asked.

“Yes, she’s home with mother right now,” Garrett replied. “However she didn’t come out of the experience entirely unscathed I’m afraid. Poor thing.”

“I thought she was on suppressants?” Justice queried. “Why did she present?”

Garrett shook his head. “I don’t know. Maybe she forgot to take her suppressant today? I’ll find out more when we get home later.”

***

The trial resumed with Varric presenting the video footage he had shot of the one Omega that was raped and tortured. A warning went out to all the people watching that the material was going to be graphic in nature and it would not be censored.

As the video proceeded angry murmurs and shocked gasps were heard in the courtroom. After the last clip played, with the Omega screaming as he was tossed into the furnace an uproar was heard.

It took the judges a while to calm down the courtroom and they very nearly closed the court entirely.

“You may cross the witness now, Mr. Vael,” the central judge instructed once the courtroom was quiet again.

Sebastian rose and walked towards the witness stand. “Mr. Tethras, you claim to have surreptitiously investigated the OMF because you were concerned for your friend’s Omega, is that correct?”

“Yes,” Varric said, nodding.

“And Mr. Hawke didn’t actually ask you to falsify evidence, did he?” Sebastian asked.

“Objection!” Justice cried out. “Leading the witness!”

Sebastian put up his hands in mock apology. “Let me rephrase the question. Was any of the evidence you showed us here today tampered with?”

Varric shook his head. “Absolutely not. Everything you saw was unaltered.”

“But look at the timestamps on the footage,” Sebastian said, taking the remote and rewinding the video. “At this point of the video it’s 6:15pm, while here,” he fast forwarded. “The time is well after midnight. I don’t know about you but I don’t think I sat here for an entire 6 hours watching this so-called evidence!”

“Alright, I spliced the footage together to show in court today,” Varric admitted. “I didn’t change anything, I just took out several hours of nothing, that’s all. The original, unedited footage is on that flash drive. You’re free to review it.”

“And what of the photos that your boys took?” Sebastian continued to question. “Couldn’t that have all been staged?”

“That would have taken a lot of time and money to stage!” Varric said. “I know where you’re going with this and sure Hawke’s got the money, but there wasn’t enough time. Those photos were taken less than a week after I met Anders. It would have taken over a month to stage all that.”

“So you admit it _could_ have been staged!” Sebastian declared triumphantly.

Varric sighed and shook his head at the obvious theatrics. _This was the great, undefeated Sebastian Vael? Ha, what a joke._

The central judge glared at the lawyer. “Do you have any further questions?”

“No, Your Honor,” Sebastian said confidently and took his seat.

“It will take some time for us to review all this evidence. We shall adjourn for today and resume the trial in one week,” the central judge announced.

***

As soon as they walked through the front door, Garrett and Anders could hear Carver yelling. “Why the hell did you stop taking them?! Didn’t you know what could happen?”

“What’s going on in here?” Garrett asked as they walked in on Carver screaming at his twin, while Bethany sat with her head in her hands, sobbing. “Carver, apologize do your sister at once! She’s had a hard enough day as it is.”

“But Garrett, it’s all her own fault! She stopped taking the suppressants!” Carver whined.

“Don’t make me give you a punishment tonight,” Garrett growled before he sat down next to his sister. “Bethany, is that true? Did you stop taking your suppressants?”

Bethan nodded into her hands.

“Why?” Garrett wanted to know.

“They made my head feel all fuzzy,” Bethany explained. “My grades were going down and I just didn’t feel like myself.”

“Bethany, why didn’t you tell us?” Leandra asked as she appeared in the doorway carrying a tray with mugs of hot tea. Garrett got up to help his mother carry the tray.

“I didn’t want to worry anyone, and I didn’t want to interrupt anything with Anders’ trial,” Bethany shrugged. “Besides, I thought I’d be a Beta like Carver.”

“I’m still taking my suppressants, so how would you know?” Carver said.

“Because you smell like a Beta,” Bethany shrugged.

Anders came over to Carver and scented him. “She’s right, he does smell like a Beta.”

“We’re twins, why aren’t we the same?” Bethany asked.

“You’re not identical twins, dear,” Leandra said, handing her a cup of tea and smoothing back her long hair.

Leandra then went over to the desk and brought out a velvet box, handing it to Bethany. Inside was a worn leather collar. “Was this father’s collar?” Bethany asked

Leandra nodded. “Now it’s yours dear, for as long as you are required to wear one.”

“Thank you, mother,” Bethany said as she put it on. “I will treasure it always.”

Anders came over and sat next to the new Omega and put an arm around her. “Don’t worry, little one. I’ll teach you everything there is to know about being an Omega, including all the things the OMF would never teach you.”

Bethany nodded. “Thank you, Anders. I am really so sorry what you had to go through. I can’t believe you lived there for so long and you didn’t go crazy.”

“I very nearly did, sweetheart,” Anders said honestly. “It’s a good thing your big Alpha brother saved me,” Anders said with a wink to Garrett.

“What’s going to happen now?” Bethany asked.

“Well, right now, you’re safe as long as the trial is on-going, the injunction stays in place,” Garrett explained. “That means the OMF can’t lay a finger on you. The only real change is that you won’t be allowed to go to school anymore.”

“And after the trial?” Bethany asked with a pout.

“If we win, then the OMF will most likely have to cease operations and hopefully will be dismantled,” Garrett explained. “If that doesn’t happen, I have plans to smuggle Anders somewhere safe, and you will go with him. I will never let those wretched people touch you again.”

Bethany stood up and gave her brother a hug. “Thank you.”

***

Later that night, Anders crawled into his Alpha’s arms. “Today went better than I expected.”

“It did,” Garrett agreed. “I don’t know what strings Justice, or Varric, pulled to get those judges on the panel, but we lucked out. I was surprised that Sebastian still looked so confident at the end of the day despite everything.”

“I wonder what he has planned,” Anders pondered.

“Well whatever it is, I hope Justice is prepared,” Garrett said, kissing Anders’ head before settling down to try and get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little easier to write (yay!). I think I'm getting the hang of courtroom scenes. Heads up that this story will be coming to an end soon - just a few more chapters left. I have big plans for a new story that I'll be writing for NaNoWriMo in November so I want to tie up this story before then.


	14. The Trial - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial continues until a startling visitor interrupts the proceedings.

The next week came and went in the blink of an eye.

Anders spent a lot of time in private with Bethany, helping her learn more about her dynamic. Bethany was upset she could no longer go to school, and that her choice of stopping her suppressants had backfired on her so horribly.

Carver also stopped his suppressants and he indeed presented as a Beta, much to everyone’s relief.

The media was abuzz over the trial so far and there seemed to be 24/7 coverage and people were analyzing everything said in court so far. What surprised them all was the fact that it seemed most people were siding with Anders. Of course, a few old-fashioned stuffed shirts were arguing for his execution, as they blathered on about how no self-respecting Omega should want to live if they knew they were infertile.

By the end of the week Anders had once again worked himself up and Garrett was all too glad to give his Omega the stress relief he needed. He was truly starting to love turning Anders’ ass warm and red.

***

As they rode back to the courthouse, Anders was in a particularly grumpy mood. The weather that day was warmer and dry so he had to remain nude. He and Garrett argued that morning, Anders saying that if he showed up clothed it would be a statement of his independence. Garrett worried that it would count against them in court.

Anders finally acquiesced and he squirmed uncomfortably as his very bare, and slightly tender, ass sat on the hard bench in the back of the van that always transported them.

“I was informed that the judges finally received a report on the investigation into the OMF finances,” Justice told them. “Also, if rumors are correct, the investigation into Meredith’s personal finances were damning. If nothing else comes of this, she will be removed from the OMF and I’d be surprised if charges aren’t filed against her as well.”

“That’s good news,” Garrett said, and Anders nodded in agreement.

“That woman was despicable. Hopefully all of the orderlies she hired are also booted out. They are all just as bad as she is,” Anders grumbled.

“Any idea yet what Sebastian is planning?” Garrett asked.

“No,” Justice shook his head. “That’s the one thing that worries me. I know his tactics and he’s infamous for grandstanding. He always manages to pull a magic rabbit out of his hat that takes his opponents off-guard. That’s generally how he wins his cases.”

“Do we have any magic rabbits?” Anders joked.

“We have the truth,” Justice replied. “We can only hope that will be enough for justice to prevail,” the lawyer smirked slightly at his own pun.

“Sure laugh it up you two,” Garrett grumbled.

When Merrill joined them, she was looking decidedly frazzled. She knew today she’d be asked to take the witness stand herself.

“I’m almost wishing I had an Alpha to provide some of the same stress relief I prescribed for Anders,” Merrill joked, blushing.

“You can always borrow mine, if you think you won’t smudge your makeup too much,” Anders offered.

Garrett looked horrified at the proposition and they all laughed. It wasn’t quite the release Merrill needed, but it helped.

***

It was complete pandemonium at the courthouse as they stepped out of the van, and it took their Carta escort time to help them work their way through the throngs of reporters and other onlookers. TV monitors were set up outside so people could follow the proceedings. To say this trial was unprecedented was an understatement, and people were really beginning to take notice, especially with all the media coverage.

They were about half-way up the stairs when out of nowhere someone was pelting Anders with rotten fruit. “You need to die, you abomination!” someone cried out, pelting Anders with more fruit before the crowd grabbed the man and dragged him off.

“Ugh, this is disgusting,” Anders groaned. “Although I guess for once I’m actually grateful I’m naked.”

Once they were finally inside and past the sniggering security guards, Garrett took Anders into the bathroom to help wash the remnants of rotting fruit that clung to his skin.

A few moments later they finally entered the court room together, side-by-side and hand-in-hand. Traditionally the Omega was supposed to walk a step behind his Alpha, but no one was particularly surprised that they were forgoing this tradition today. This was a compromise Garrett agreed to in order to convince Anders to leave his clothes at home.

As they went to take their seats, Anders thought he overheard Meredith whispering with concern to Sebastian. “ _Where is she? Isn’t she supposed to be here by now?”_

“ _Don’t worry. She will be here when the moment is right, I assure you_ ,” Sebastian whispered back.

“Did you hear that?” Anders whispered to Garrett, who nodded.

Who could they be bringing into the trial? Anders began to worry again and Garrett reached over to squeeze the back of his neck to try and calm him.

The judges finally arrived and court was finally in session. Justice still had two witnesses to call so he rose. “I would like to call Dr. Merrill Sabrae to the stand,” Justice said calmly.

Merrill rose and made her way to the stand. She looked very nervous and Sebastian’s smug smile became almost predatory.

“Dr. Sabrae,” Justice began. “Can you tell the court your educational background please?”

“I hold a doctorate in the field of Omega Psychology,” she replied. “I studied under the renowned Omega psychologist, Dr. Marethari Talas.”

“Did you find any of the university curriculum challenging?” Justice enquired.

“Oh no,” Merrill said with a blush. “It was all so very fascinating. Trying to understand the inner workings of the mind is like trying to solve a complex puzzle box, and we’ve barely scratched the surface in our current understanding.”

“So, what can you tell me about Omega intelligence?” Justice continued.

“Oh, well, contrary to popular belief, intelligence in Omegas covers the same spectrum as intelligence in Betas and Alphas,” Merrill responded. “I would say the majority of Omegas are of average intelligence, and naturally there are those whose intelligence falls above or below the normal range, just as you would expect.”

“Based on that, would you expect Omegas to be able to attend school, hold jobs and have careers?” Justice asked.

“Why yes, of course!” Merrill replied. “I have never agreed with the Chantry’s contention that Omegas are useless to society outside of breeding and child rearing. We’re every bit as capable as a Beta or an Alpha is.”

A gasp was heard from the audience. Merrill’s dynamic had been revealed during the injunction hearing, but it hadn’t made the mainstream press before now.

“Are you telling us that you are an Omega, Dr. Sabrae?” Justice pressed.

Merrill nodded. “Yes. I am an Omega. I have been on suppressants since I presented, which allowed me to remain in school and earn my university degrees.”

More gasps came from the audience as the cameras zoomed in on Merrill.

“As a matter of fact,” Merrill said with a smug little smile. “Dr. Talas was also an Omega, which is why I think she was able to really advance the field of Omega Psychology as far as she did.”

The audience began to murmur loudly and the central judge had to bang his gavel and ask for order.

“You have been working with my client, Anders Hawke, for the past several months, have you not?” Justice asked.

“Yes, poor thing,” Merrill replied. “He was severely traumatized by the OMF and would slip into catatonic states whenever he was punished. I had to work with both him and his Alpha to make sure any punishments he received were therapeutic instead of traumatic.”

“I see,” Justice said. “Have you had any success?”

“Oh yes!” Merrill nodded happily. “Just look at him. I know he looks nervous, but I think anyone would be in his position. But he’s no longer going into catatonic states. He’s learned how to channel his fear better. He’s remarkably intelligent for a man who was denied a basic education after he presented his dynamic.”

“Would you say he is miserable, knowing that he can never conceive a child?” Justice queried.

“Oh no, he’s not miserable at all,” Merrill said. “He would have been happy to have children, but he’s perfectly content without them. He loves spending time reading and I think he would do really well if he were allowed to attend university.”

“So you don’t feel he should be put out of his misery?” Justice continued.

“Oh my, not at all,” Merrill shook her head vehemently. “First of all, as I said, he’s not miserable, and secondly he has a lot more to offer than just birthing babies. His passion was always to become a doctor and I think he’d make an excellent one.”

“Thank you, Dr. Sabrae,” Justice said. “I have nothing further, your honor.”

Merrill had lost most of her nervousness as she spoke to Justice, but she seemed to regain them as Sebastian stalked over to the witness stand. Merrill practically shrank away from him as he approached.

“Miss Sabrae,” Sebastian began. “And I am calling you Miss and not Doctor as I believe according to Chantry Law your degree was illegally earned and should be revoked.”

“Objection,” Justice growled. “That isn’t for you to decide.”

The judge nodded. “Please address Dr. Sabrae by the title she has earned. It has not been revoked and until it has been you do this court a dishonor by not using it.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Yes, your honor.”

“Dr. Sabrae,” Sebastian continued. “You were aware that it is forbidden for Omegas to seek an education?”

“Yes,” Merrill replied.

“Yet, you knowingly took suppressants and violated Chantry Law?” Sebastian pressed.

Merrill nodded. “It is an unfair law, so yes I chose to ignore it, as did my parents who encouraged me to take the suppressants.”

“So, do you believe that anyone who disagrees with a law should disobey them?” Sebastian asked with a raised voice. “So you’re fine with a rapist ignoring the law because he doesn’t agree with it? Or a murderer?”e

Merrill was becoming visibly upset, tears welling in her eyes. “No, no of course not!”

“Objection!” Justice yelled. “He’s badgering the witness.”

“Sustained,” the central judge declared. “Please keep it professional Mr. Vael.”

“Of course, Your Honor,” Sebastian bowed to the judge. “My apologies. I have nothing further.”

Merrill left the witness stand and Anders gave her a quick hug before they resumed.

“I would like to call my final witness,” Justice stated. “Anders Hawke.”

Anders rose shyly, more aware of his nudity now than before. He made his way to the witness stand. Because Anders was officially recognized as an Omega, the chair was removed, and replaced with a padded kneeling stand. The bailiff then took his leash and clipped it to a built in post. Anders glared at the stand before kneeling down on it. The bailiff shrugged apologetically, and Anders nodded in understanding.

“Anders, how long were you housed in an Omega Mating Facility?” Justice asked.

“About twelve years,” Anders replied. “I presented at the age of twelve, and my Alpha found and mated me when I was twenty-four.”

“Why were you in the facility so long?” Justice asked.

“I was considered _troublesome_. No Alpha wanted to mate with me because I was hostile,” Anders explained. “That’s when the real abuse started, and I began to run.”

“Can you describe the abuses you suffered?” Justice requested.

Anders took a deep breath. “All Omegas have to go through what they call discipline training. We’re trained to take blows from a variety of implements; hands, paddles, belts, canes, whips. They aren’t allowed to break skin or cause scarring but we had to submit to weekly disciplinary training, whether we deserved it or not.”

Anders shuddered at the memory before continuing. “After it became clear I would be difficult to place, that’s when they decided I needed _additional_ training. I went through more frequent discipline sessions. They started leaving scars, as you can clearly see. They weren’t allowed to take my virginity, but I was used orally by all the orderlies on an almost daily basis.”

“So you’re saying you were beaten and raped?” Justice asked for clarification.

“Yes, exactly,” Anders nodded. “I was fourteen when it started.”

Concerned murmurs began to come from the audience.

“I wasn’t the only one this was happening to either,” Anders continued. “Anyone who was troublesome like me, or just not pretty enough, we all received the same treatment. But I was the only one I know of to actually run. They always found me though, damned GPS trackers.”

“Were you at the Kirkwall OMF all that time?” Justice proceeded to ask.

Anders shook his head. “No. I was originally placed in the Ferelden OMF. I escaped from there seven times. The last time I made it all the way to Kirkwall when I got caught again. They decided to keep me here after that.”

“Did you attempt to escape from the Kirkwall OMF?” Justice asked.

Anders shook his head. “No. I wasn’t able to. They kept me in solitary confinement the entire time I was here. I wasn’t even able to be viewed by Alphas anymore. They said they were keeping me confined until I was too old to be matched to a mate, and then they were going to _put me down_.”

“What age is considered too old to be matched to a mate?” Justice pressed on.

“Twenty-five.” Anders

“If you were in solitary and not viewed by Alphas, how did you come to be matched to the Alpha Garrett Hawke?” Justice asked.

“That morning, I had been beaten again,” Anders explained. “I was in a lot of pain so I was crying and making a fuss. I knew my time was nearly up and I just wanted them to end it already. I don’t even know why they had been keeping me alive. I believe Chantry Law states that unmateable Omegas are to be _put out of their misery_ immediately.”

Justice nodded. “You’re quite right, that is what Chantry Law says. So by prolonging the misery of your circumstances, they were in violation of Chantry Law themselves.”

That’s when Meredith finally spoke up. “It is up to our discretion as to whether or not an Omega is deserving of death. We were not in violation of anything!”

The judges scowled. “Please keep your client quiet, Mr. Vael. Any further outbursts and she will be removed from this courtroom.”

“Yes, Your Honor,” Sebastian said, looking annoyed at Meredith who sat back in a huff.

“Please continue,” Justice instructed.

“As I was saying,” said Anders. “I was crying and making a fuss. Garrett heard it and insisted I be brought out to him. I was just as belligerent with him as I was with all Alphas but he still chose me. He had scented me and it turns out we were true mates. So regardless of how troublesome I was, he still wanted me.” Anders looked over at Garrett with a look of love and Devotion, something that both the judges and the cameras took note of.

Justice continued to question Anders, going over the untreated infection that nearly cost him his life, and most certainly his fertility, to how he was treated by his Alpha after he had finally been legally released from the OMF.

Justice was about to conclude his questioning and hand things over to Sebastian when the doors of the courtroom burst open. Gasps of surprise were uttered before everyone in the entire courtroom bowed their head to the latest arrival.

The Divine Justinia strode into the courtroom in her full regalia, and Sebastian Vael was shaking his head, mouthing the words. “No, no, no. Not now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering, yes, I do love writing cliffhanger chapter endings. ;)


	15. The Divine Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Divine has arrived in Kirkwall and everyone is in for quite a surprise.

The Divine Justinia stopped just before crossing the threshold that separated the audience from the rest of the courtroom. She took a moment to look around and note those she was about to address.

“Forgive this intrusion, Your Honors,” she began, addressing the judges. “However I think this farce of a trial has gone on quite long enough, don’t you?”

Anders noticed how Sebastian smirked at those words. Those had been his words for this trial.

“Wipe that smirk off your face Mr. Vael,” the Divine said sternly. “You and that woman beside you are the reason this is a farce.”

At those words all color drained from Sebastian’s face and Meredith seemed mortified.

“I will say that I am glad that Mr. Vael brought these proceedings to my attention,” the Divine continued. “I have been watching very closely and I must say I am appalled. I had no idea what was happening in the Omega Mating Facilities and I can assure you what is happening is not at all what the Chantry intended. If anyone is in violation of Chantry Law, it would be any facility that is treating our precious Omegas in this manner.”

“Your Holiness, I must protest,” Meredith said, standing. “The Chantry Law regarding Omegas is very clear and we followed it to the letter.”

“What you must do is sit down,” the Divine said with a glare. “What I can see is that Chantry Law has been grossly misinterpreted. In the original edicts, if an Omega was found to be infertile they were to be _put out to pasture_. That meant they were to be released upon their own recognizance, to live life as they pleased,” the Divine explained. “Yes, some Omegas chose death because for some the possibility of not bearing children was unbearable. Part of the directive was for the OMF to help those Omegas who chose that option to pass to the Maker’s side quietly, peacefully and with _dignity_. It was never a mandate for all infertile Omegas to be killed. _It was always meant to be a_ _choice_.”

A surprised gasp rose from the audience.

“I cannot believe that my predecessors and I have spent so much time cloistered away from society, that we’ve lost sight of our flock,” the Divine said with a sad sigh. “I have already sent a proclamation to all facilities that any Omega scheduled for death is reprieved, immediately.”

Meredith looked like she wanted to protest again when Sebastian spoke up. “Your Holiness,” he began. “I invited you to these proceedings because I had hoped you would uphold Chantry Law, not subvert it!”

“You dare challenge my authority?” the Divine said angrily. “I have the original Omega Mating Facility directives with me if you need to review them. I don’t know what bastardized version the OMFs are currently using, but they most certainly are not following Chantry Law.”

“As for you,” the Divine redirected her attention to Meredith. “I hereby order Meredith Standard to be taken into custody immediately. I reviewed all of the documents from the investigation into the Kirkwall OMF and her own personal finances. The evidence that she has been starving her Omegas in order to sell the food the Chantry had provided for them is irrefutable.”

Bailiff Vallen approached Meredith with a smug smile on her face. “Gladly your Holiness.”

Meredith tried to run but the Divine had brought her retinue with her and they blocked the woman’s escape. They could hear Meredith’s cries of protest as she was forcibly dragged away from the courtroom.

“Mr. Vael, I do expect you to familiarize yourself with actual Chantry Law,” the Divine instructed. “Not whatever version seems to be on the books now. In fact, all the existing law books will require a complete rewrite so that they reflect the original meaning of the law.”

Sebastian was so flabbergasted at this point, all he could do is hang his head and nod.

“Now, as for you Anders,” the Divine said, trying to hide a smile as she approached where he still knelt on the witness stand.

Anders looked up at the Divine, still overwhelmed with everything she had said. He had always believed the OMFs had been interpreting Chantry Law incorrectly, which was one of the reasons he had been so belligerent. Now to hear the Divine herself confirm everything he had always argued was overwhelming.

“Yes, Your Holiness?” Anders replied.

“First of all let’s get you out of there,” she said as she unclasped his leash from his collar and bade him to rise. “Someone please bring him some clothing. I’d like to know whose perverted idea it was that Omegas must remain nude.”

Soon Anders found himself in a pair of sweat pants and hoodie, both emblazoned with the courthouse bailiffs’ logo, as he sat next to Garrett again. “Anders, you and Dr. Sabrae were very brave to come forward despite the potential repercussions. If it hadn’t been for you, I would have still been kept in the dark about what was really going on.”

She walked over to the other table and grabbed the chair that Meredith had previous occupied, pulling it closer to Anders and sat herself down in front of him. “I would like to ask you and Dr. Sabrae to help me form an Omega led committee to help both dismantle the OMF system, and put in place an Omega run system for those Omegas who require help and support outside of their families or Alphas.”

Merrill came forward and joined them. Anders looked at the Divine in awe. “I…I mean… _we_ would be honored, right Merrill?” Anders accepted.

Merrill nodded. “Definitely. Especially if it meant I can keep my degree and perhaps Anders could study for his?”

The Divine smiled. “Of course. The old Chantry Laws never forbade Omegas from an education, it was just falsely assumed they wouldn’t want one as they would be too busy raising children. When the laws were originally written, very few people even sought much beyond a basic education. Times have changed a lot since then, and I believe the Chantry has fallen too far behind the times. Regardless, the misinterpretations of the actual laws that I’ve seen in evidence here is absolutely inexcusable. There will be a lot to fix.”

In a fit of joy, Anders threw himself at the Divine, hugging her. “Thank you. Thank you, so much.” The audience couldn’t keep still any longer and a loud cheer erupted. The judges allowed it for a time before calling for order.

The central judge stood and addressed both the courtroom and the people of Thedas. “In light of the decree from Her Holiness, the Divine Justinia, I formally declare this case dismissed. The Omega Anders Hawke is free to remain with his Alpha and we wish him a long and happy life. Similarly, any pending penalties against Dr. Merrill Sabrae and Miss Bethany Hawke are also lifted. Neither of them will be expected to turn themselves into the OMF. We will leave the fate of that institution in the hands of the Chantry and Her Holiness.”

***

The week after the trial was dismissed, instead of celebrating, all of Kirkwall was in mourning. Meredith had one last atrocity planned in case things went against her. She had ordered her orderlies to put down all Omegas if the trial went against them. By the time the authorities arrived at the Omega Mating Facility, over half of the Omegas had been killed, along with several orderlies. Once the Omegas had begun to realize what was happening they began to fight back as best they could.

Garrett was very relieved that they had gotten Bethany out of there when they did. Now they were all crowded in the Chantry as the Omegas who had been killed were laid to rest. The Divine herself presided over their funeral rights, and vowed to put safeguards in place so something like this would never be able to happen in the future.

Anders gave a eulogy to those who had fallen, dressed smartly in a flattering black dress. He had agonized between a suit and a dress but Garrett encourage him to wear what he felt was right, and to ignore gender stereotypes of dress. Until now, Omegas were always seen either naked or in robes anyway, so seeing one in a dress shouldn’t be that shocking.

“This is a sad day, not only for Kirkwall, but for all of Thedas, as we put to rest my fellow Omegas who fought bravely for their lives near the end,” Anders said. “I never got to know many of the Omegas that lost their lives because I had been kept in solitary, separated from the rest of the population. Regardless, it saddens me that they weren’t able to live to see an end to the OMF oppression, and a new era of freedom for Omegas everywhere.”

***

After that, Anders and Merrill met with the Divine daily to discuss and plan the dismantling of the OMF and what, if anything, to replace it with. Schools were told to allow Omegas to enroll and complete their educations. Employers were told they had to allow Omegas to apply for jobs. Support facilities were planned to replace the old OMFs for those Omegas who did require assistance. The new facilities were not to lock Omegas away from the world, but only to provide shelter to those who needed it, along with career counseling, job training and placement. The new facilities were also permanently out of the matchmaking business. Omegas would be free to choose their own partners going forward.

As was expected, some people protested the changes, clinging to the old, misinterpreted laws. Some even going so far as to call for the Divine’s resignation. Thankfully those dissenters were in the minority and the protests were quickly quelled. Apparently society’s views on how Omegas were treated had been quietly shifting and if this trial hadn’t happened, something else was going to break sooner or later.

Outside of the wealthy and sadistic, most people were tired of their families being torn apart by antiquated and misunderstood, Chantry Law. The Chantry had been losing adherents for decades and the policies regarding Omegas was one of the primary reasons.

***

About a month later, the Divine was dining at the Hawke Estate, along with Varric, Justice and Merrill.

“How goes the studying?” the Divine asked Anders.

Anders blushed. “Very well, thank you, Your Holiness. I should be able to take the general education exam by the end of next month.”

“I keep telling you to call me Justinia when we’re in private,” she admonished playfully. “It seems Merrill was right when she said you were very intelligent. I guess she would know.”

Merrill giggled at that.

“Hey Blondie, after dinner, do you and Merrill have time to look over some of the Omega fashion designs?” Varric asked.

Anders looked delighted. “I’d love to. I’m really excited to see them.”

Varric laughed. “I’m just excited that you’ve given me an entirely new revenue stream, and one I think that will be far more lucrative than the one that I lost,” he said, referring to his food delivery business. Varric’s food delivery business shut down because it was too infamously tied to the entire OMF scandal.

“It is a shame you need to return to Val Royeax, Justinia,” Leandra interjected. “It has been so lovely getting to know you.”

“I’m glad I was able to stay as long as I have,” Justinia replied. “However I must get back to my duties. Now that my eyes have been opened, there are many other Omega Mating Facilities that need to be dismantled, and I need to find Omegas like Anders and Merrill in every city to help oversee the changes.”

That was one of the biggest changes in how the new Omega Support Facilities were going to be run. Only Omegas were allowed to be in charge, to make sure there were no Alphas to abuse those sheltered within.

As Justinia was making her goodbyes to everyone Bethany threw herself at older woman. “Thank you for saving us. All of us.”

“You’re most welcome, dear child,” Justinia said. “I’m just sad I didn’t do this all much sooner.”

***

After reviewing the Omega fashion designs and giving Varric some candid feedback, the dwarf and Omega bid their hosts goodnight and Anders and Garrett retried to the study after Leandra went upstairs with the twins. Garrett poured them each a brandy before settling in next to his beloved.

“It all still feels so surreal,” Anders sighed after taking a sip of his drink.

“Yeah, I know. I can’t believe it’s all just, over,” Garrett nodded. “I thought we’d be fighting this for years, but then Justinia just swooped in and fixed everything.”

Anders giggled at that, and after a few moments his giggles turned into genuine laughter. “Oh I haven’t thought about that in years.”

“What is so funny, Love?” Garrett asked with amusement.

“Back in the Ferelden OMF,” Anders tried to explain between giggles. “There was this orderly, I think his name was Alistair. He was still in training. He used to say ‘ _swooping is bad_ ,’ like all the time. He was actually one of the nice ones, but he left. I think he was disgusted by how we were treated and he just couldn’t take it.”

“Alistair? You don’t mean Alistair Theirin do you?” Garrett asked.

“Yeah, that was his name, why?” Anders replied.

“Well he was crowned King of Ferelden a few years ago, after his half-brother was assassinated,” Garrett explained.

Anders looked at Garrett in shock. “No way! That awkward goofball is now the King of Ferelden? Maker help them!”

Garrett laughed and then pulled Anders into an embrace. “I can’t believe that by next year, you could actually be going to medical school.”

“It’s called pre-med, my love,” Anders corrected his Alpha. “Thanks for letting me attend, by the way, despite how much it’s going to keep us apart.”

“How could I deny you that, after all you’ve been through?” Garrett said, looking in Anders’ amber eyes. “Now that it’s available, you need to seize every opportunity.”

Anders straightened up then and downed the rest of his brandy before setting the glass down. “Are you really sure you still want me? You’re still so young. You could find another Omega or even a pretty Beta who could give you a family.”

“I have all the family I want right here,” Garrett assured him as he pulled Anders back into his arms. “Besides, Bethany will probably mate someday and we can have little nieces and nephews running around this big house. If that isn’t enough, we could always consider adoption once you’re done with medical school.”

“Oh Garrett, what did I do to deserve you?” Anders smiled.

“You’re my True Mate,” Garrett shrugged. “Plus you’re really cute and you have the hottest ass in all of Thedas.”

“Actually my ass is feeling a bit cool right now,” Anders purred suggestively.

“Well, I know a way to fix that,” Garrett teased before pulling Anders across his lap, causing the Omega to shriek with laughter. He ass didn’t remain cool for long after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is officially the end of this story. I'm sorry if this last chapter seems a bit rushed, but I wasn't prepared to write out all the various things in complete detail and I wanted to bring this story to a conclusion. There is always the possibility of adding one-shot timestamps to this in the future so I'll be marking it as a series if you want to bookmark that. 
> 
> Between now and December I probably won't be posting much, other than a one-shot here or there (either for this story or for another), as I work on my NaNoWriMo story. I plan to start releasing one chapter each day of that new story starting on December 1. That story will primarily be focused on Anders, but in a closer to canon universe.
> 
> Thanks everyone who came along on this ride with me and I hope you all enjoyed it. :)


End file.
